


(What We) Been Through

by baeconandeggs, Firegodjr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegodjr/pseuds/Firegodjr
Summary: Park ChanYeol, also known as the Phoenix, is a cruel and feared mafia boss who suddenly gets involved with an appareantly innocent single dad and his ball of sunshine of a son.





	(What We) Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE548  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Well, hello everyone~ I really have a lot to say so this a/n is going to be a bit long. This is my first time ever participating in BAE and it has been one hell of a ride but I really enjoyed it because it took me out of my comfort zone and it made me test my limits so I’m really thankful for the opportunity.  
>  Now, I want to thank to the prompter because that’s where all of this started! Maybe this isn’t what you were expecting for but I really gave the best of me while writing it so I hope you’ll like it at least a little~ I tried to fulfill the prompt as best as I could and to deliver something good, so I really hope you like it~  
> I also want to thank my dear beta because OH MY SWEET GOD I would be lost without her. I’m really happy that we worked together because my baby honey B you’re such an amazing person and so patient!!! I would have murdered me like three times because I know I’m so annoying but you cheer me up a lot and never gave up on me and you were the first one to like what I wrote so I’m really fucking thankful for everything I love you so much!! Thank you for existing and thank you for being my beta T^T  
> I want to thank the mods too because they are so, so sweet. They were always ready to help and ready to answer all of my stupid questions, they’re really angels! I’m really thankful for everything! All of you did such a great work, thank you.  
> And finally, for the one reading this now~ I hope you like it! Also this is my first smut scene ever so please don’t judge me for the awkwardness, I’m embarrassed too, thank you!

Park ChanYeol was a dangerous man.

Said man was currently sitting in a black leather chair behind a desk filled with reports from the moves that week, one hand on his lap and the other holding a sheet of paper closer to his eyes, head slightly tilted to the left with a blank expression on his face. If one could see him alone, the situation would be easily mistaken as a bored business man looking through some boring papers. But with a closer look, you would notice that he was anything but a plain business man. 

His pitch black hair was pushed back so his forehead was showing, and in the dim light of the room his pale skin seemed to glow, giving him a somewhat mysterious aura and despite his emotionless face, his almond eyes displayed one of the most primitive instincts of humankind. 

Hate.

With a gentle move of his hand, the sheet of paper he was perusing fell back on the surface of the desk and now his eyes were focused on a crying man kneeling in the middle of the room.

_ So pathetic…  _

“Will you stop dirtying my floor and answer me?” His deep voice startled the man even more and it irked him to the core. 

One of his men kicked the pitiful excuse of a human in the back, causing him to fall forward. “Mr. Park has asked you twice now; you wouldn’t want a third one, would you?” 

“I-I s-swear, I don’t k-know-”

“So, you’re telling me that you don’t know how 85 million won appeared in your bank account after part of my ware magically disappeared?” 

“I-It wasn’t m-me!” 

The same man that kicked him now punched his face.

“Liar!” 

“JongIn, bring me the case, please.”  The man, JongIn, took a step back and went to the other side of the room to pick up a silver suitcase to hand it to ChanYeol. The latter nodded at JongIn’s action and dismissed him with a single hand movement. Then, he used a password to open the case and a small smirk appeared on his face when he looked at the content.

“Well, JiEun, I have two things in here that I can use on you and it all depends on what you choose to say next.” The man directed his gaze to another person in the room. SeHun, a tall man standing next to JongIn that had stayed quiet during the exchange, was one of his most trusted men along with the tanned man; he was a man of few words but he was also lethal. In that situation though, he was acting as a witness. “SeHun told me what you did, JiEun-ah. Why would he lie to me?”

“H-he’s lying! He’s trying t-to put the blame o-n me!” 

“Mhh, okay, then.” ChanYeol grabbed something out of the suitcase and a click was heard. “Lee JiEun you’re no longer a member of our organization and as you already know the dismissal letter is a bullet to your brain.” Having said that, the mafia leader raised the gun and pulled the trigger.  

Park ChanYeol was a cold man.

The red blood stain on the carpet was going to be difficult to wash off. He was going to have to buy a new one, or to stop killing people in his office, but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

That rat’s body was removed from his sight seconds after he fell dead on the floor. ChanYeol didn’t need to confirm if he was dead or not, he was sure of it. No one who dared to steal from him lived more than two hours after getting caught, much less someone like JiEun; he wasn’t very clever.  The rest of the contents of the suitcase were evidence of JiEun’s dirty actions. Reports of missing ware and bank account movements, fake receipts and deals made out of smoke. 

ChanYeol sighed and stared again at the blood stain. There was one too the first time he killed someone, he was young and sort of innocent so it gave him nightmares for months until life got a hold of him and hardened him. Now, he didn’t feel anything other than disinterest when he took someone’s life. No one should mess with him or his business. No one should steal from him or try to deceive him. 

He was a leader. The organization was his precious baby, and no one would ever mess with that. He was feared and respected. He was The Phoenix after all. 

 

~

 

“What are we doing here? It smells so poor.” 

“Jesus, LuHan, shut up! And it’s not poor, it’s middle class.” JongIn said when LuHan complained _again_. “Look at SeHun; he hasn’t said anything, that’s why I like him more.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he died because of the smell.” 

“I’m not dead… but it does smell weird.” SeHun said from the couch he was laying on. 

The trio was at JongIn’s apartment waiting for their leader. Their meetings were usually held in ChanYeol’s mansion but he had to move because of security matters and his new place was still a secret until the security system was enabled and ready to kick in. And since JongIn’s place was the next most secure place to meet, they were there.

Unlike ChanYeol, JongIn opted for a small place to live, not because he didn’t have the money for a bigger place but because he was comfortable that way and it was easier to protect. JongIn’s apartment wasn't exactly small either; it was a big place since the man bought two apartments and then he did an extreme makeover on it. It was nicely furnished and it even had a few plants. 

But of course, LuHan being the spoiled kid he was, excessively complained about his surroundings. In his defense, the Chinese man lived a life full of luxury back in his childhood home, and now he lived with ChanYeol so he was used to fancy carpets and masterpieces hanging on the walls. 

SeHun also lived with ChanYeol but he was okay with whatever, except the smell apparently. 

“There’s no smell, what the hell?” JongIn pouted and opened a window. “There, freeze to death if you want.”

SeHun’s cellphone rang as a text message appeared on the screen. “Boss is here.” 

JongIn nodded and walked to the door grabbing his gun. He waited for a moment until two short knocks were heard and a soft deep voice spoke from the other side.

“LuHan is an idiot…”

“And an asshole too” JongIn answered while opening the door. 

Park ChanYeol was standing by the door frame, wearing a hoodie and black jeans. He looked younger like that, like a college boy, soft and innocent with his big eyes and childish face surrounded by black messy hair. But the rest knew that he always dressed like that when he went outside alone because nobody would think of him as someone related to anything incriminating and his weapons would be nicely hidden under his hoodie. 

“Can I stop being the password? It’s honestly ridiculous.” LuHan said rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“But it’s not a lie, though.” JongIn said. 

“What’s that smell?” ChanYeol asked as he made his way into the place and LuHan gave JongIn a petty look.

“There’s no smell, for fuck’s sake! And this is the only meeting in my apartment that we will ever have, so shut up already. Boss, please, continue.”  JongIn said and took his place in the table with a frown on his face.   
The tallest of them all said nothing about it but he knew it was LuHan’s fault. “Okay, sit down, everybody, let’s start.” ChanYeol said and took a sit at the end of JongIn’s table. 

 

They were in the middle of the meeting, planning the next deals with some foreign providers when a loud and desperate knock on the door interrupted them. The three men took out their guns and pointed at the door while JongIn kept his weapon down and walked toward the entrance. 

“Who is it?” 

“JongIn it’s me, BaekHyun. P-please! I need your help!” A crying pained voice said from behind the door.

“It’s the neighbor.” ChanYeol heard SeHun saying.

JongIn made a surprised face and looked at ChanYeol asking for permission in a non-verbal way. Their leader nodded at him and walked closer to the door but didn’t let his guard down unlike JongIn and SeHun, who put their guns in the back of their pants.

Slowly, the tanned man opened the door with ChanYeol hidden behind it and spying through the crack between the wood and the wall.

A short man was standing in the hall, with a runny nose and crystal tears falling down his face, he had a pout and his lower lip was slightly trembling; his sweater had a stain as well as his pants. His ashy blond hair fell over his forehead in a messy fashion and long slender fingers were holding tightly onto a cellphone in his hands. He looked like a teenager, a desperate teenager.

ChanYeol stared at the boy from the crack of the door. What would a boy want from JongIn? He asked himself. Deciding that the boy wasn’t a potential threat, ChanYeol lowered his gun and continue staring at him from his hidden spot. 

“BaekHyun-hyung? What’s wrong?” SeHun asked. ChanYeol hadn’t noticed that the man had come closer to them and was now standing next to JongIn.

_ Hyung?  _

ChanYeol frowned and looked at the pair in front of the door. JongIn and SeHun were almost 25 but that boy looked 17 or something so if they called him hyung, that person wasn’t a boy at all.

“It’s my K-KyungSoo… he wouldn’t stop throwing up and he has a fever and I tried calling JongDae but he didn’t answer and, please- can you t-take me to the hospital, please?” 

“Okay, hyung, just give me a minute and I’ll be there, okay? Go get whatever you may need and we’ll leave.” 

The man nodded while sobbing and quickly made his way into his own apartment.

JongIn closed the door and turned to face ChanYeol. The meeting they were having was an important one but they had a rule in which a person could be dismissed from the meetings without some kind of punishment when an emergency occurred.  “Boss, please excuse me from the meeting, I have an emergency.”

ChanYeol raised his eyebrow and stared at him. It was the first time JongIn used that card. “Kim, I’m not dismissing you for you to go with that boy and his sick boyfriend.” 

“It’s not his boyfriend, boss… it’s his child and I want to go too.” This time it was SeHun who spoke. And LuHan, -who had been silent and unwavering with his gun pointed at the door- along with ChanYeol, looked at him. 

“How do you know?” LuHan asked.

“I’ve met him before.” He simply answered. 

“Boss, his child is just a baby and BaekHyun-hyung is not in the right mind to go alone, please.”    
ChanYeol pictured the boy again in his mind, he looked so pitiful and so _young_. And he had a child. Both SeHun and JongIn were staring intensely at him with. He knew that if he didn’t give them permission to go, they wouldn’t and that would be the end of it. But the image of a crying man kept playing in his mind and he wasn’t that cruel to let a child suffer from sickness.

“LuHan, go back to the mansion to check how everything is going and send me a report. You two” ChanYeol said pointing at JongIn and SeHun while hiding his gun under his hoodie again “have a lot to explain, let’s go.”

“You’re g-going too?” JongIn asked dumbfounded. 

“I said let’s go.”

The three of them grabbed their things without saying anything else because they knew better than to ask too many questions. They left the apartment and LuHan went straight to the elevator nodding at ChanYeol on his way there and throwing glares at JongIn and SeHun.

JongIn lead them to BaekHyun’s apartment and softly knocked on the door. “Hyung? It’s us.” 

The door opened and BaekHyun appeared looking exactly the same but with a baby bag and the tiniest baby ChanYeol had ever seen in his arms. Not that he had seen too many babies either, but none of them were that small. The baby had rosy chubby cheeks, probably from the fever, and was crying at the top of his lungs. He was so small and fragile.

BaekHyun’s small droopy eyes stared at the three of them looking confused for a second when he saw ChanYeol towering over SeHun and JongIn. 

“Don’t worry, hyung, he’s our…hyung too. He’s ChanYeol-hyung.” JongIn said forcing out the word _hyung_ when referring to ChanYeol. 

BaekHyun nodded and stared right into ChanYeol’s eyes. The taller felt weird under that intense gaze, almost like being analyzed. Then, the baby made a struggling noise and the four men went to the parking lot to take JongIn’s car. 

The way to the ER was filled with baby whimpers and BaekHyun sobs and maybe a few traffic violations. 

Once they got there, BaekHyun was the first in getting out of the car with his baby secured in his arms, then SeHun with the baby bag following the first two and lastly ChanYeol and JongIn who looked around trying to find anything suspicious out of habit. 

When they entered the hospital, BaekHyun was following a nurse with his baby and SeHun was standing next to the counter waiting for them. 

“That nurse took them for a check-in.” He said when ChanYeol and JongIn got close enough.  ChanYeol looked at them with a scowl on his face and JongIn let out a deep sigh. 

“When I first moved in a year and a half ago, after the apartment was remodeled, I bumped into BaekHyun hyung in the elevator, he was already expecting KyungSoo when I met him, seven months I think. He was carrying some heavy grocery bags so I helped him and we talked and I guess we became friends? He’s a really nice person, caring, funny and an awesome dad. The apartment he lives in is not his, it belongs his friend, Kim JongDae. I checked on the two of them when I learned their names, they’re both clean by the way. Then KyungSoo was born and BaekHyun stopped working to take care of him, he’s been doing well and sometimes I check upon them and bring them food.” 

“And I met him two months ago, on KyungSoo’s first birthday.” SeHun said.

ChanYeol kept quiet for a moment. “What about his parents, any relatives or KyungSoo’s dad?” 

“He’s alone. His parents kicked him out when he was a teenager and he hadn’t seen them since then and I think he has a brother but I don’t know who or where he is; KyungSoo’s father is a total douchebag, I only met him once, a month after KyungSoo was born. That man came and started making a scene about how BaekHyun was keeping him away from his son and tried to take KyungSoo with him; I intervened and nicely showed him the way out.” 

“Is he dead?” ChanYeol asked.

“I don’t know, he could be.” JongIn said and lowered his head to play with the hem of his shirt. “Boss, I never told you about him because what good would it do. He’s a single dad, a good one for that matter, with a super cute baby and has nothing to do with our world. I like him a lot... like a brother or something.” He added when SeHun stared at him. 

The same nurse that led BaekHyun walked to them looking a bit flustered. “Are you here with Byun BaekHyun?” 

“Yes.” The three of them answered at the same time.

“Oh, okay then… is any of you the other dad?” She asked again looking at SeHun.  ChanYeol rolled his eyes and took a business card out of his wallet and handed it to the nurse. The girl let out a tiny squeal and stared at ChanYeol with wide eyes. “Mr. Park, please come this way.”

The three men followed the nurse inside as she guided them to a waiting room outside the pediatric ward and told them that the doctor would be there in a few minutes and then the girl left trying to avoid any kind of contact with ChanYeol. The men took a seat in the white plastic chairs and kept silent but their senses were very much alert. 

Half an hour later, a man wearing a doctor’s coat came out of the pediatric ward accompanying BaekHyun, who looked a little bit more alive than when they got there. 

JongIn stood up and let BaekHyun occupy his spot, right next to ChanYeol, who looked a bit stiff. Then, he asked the doctor about BaekHyun’s son.

“The little man had a stomach flu, it’s not dangerous but is indeed annoying and he’ll be okay with a bit of rest and a lot of water. I’ll have him in observation for a few hours and I’ll give him some antipyretics.” He said to the four of them and smiled when they looked relieved with the news. Then he bended over to face BaekHyun. “Your baby will be okay, so don’t you worry anymore. I suggest you to rest for a while and maybe change your clothes, no pressure.” The doctor said with a soft smile and the he left them to go back to the pediatric ward. 

The three tall men frowned and wondered what could be wrong with BaekHyun clothes when his baby’s health was far more important. Who goes with designer clothes to the ER anyway? 

“KyungSoo puked on me again when the nurse opened the door for me.” BaekHyun said looking completely drained. “I brought clothes for him but I don’t have anything to change into.” Then he let out a small laugh and let his head fall to the side. “I’m sorry for panicking and made you bring me all the way here, JongIn-ah. It’s just that…”  ChanYeol understood then what JongIn had meant saying BaekHyun was a good dad. He knew what caring for someone important to you felt like, he would be worried too if something happened to JongIn or SeHun, maybe even LuHan; but he wasn’t able to understand a father’s love for his child since he didn’t have any children of his own and his own father was the cruelest man he’d ever known.  “… It was the first time I’ve seen that sick and it made my heart hurt so much.” 

That kind of love was so pure.

ChanYeol has never had something pure. 

BaekHyun was so pure.

ChanYeol could feel the burden of his sins heavy against his head. 

He had just met the man but it wasn’t necessary for him to know him for a long time to comprehend and understand that pure feeling. 

Park ChanYeol was a rough diamond.

JongIn’s voice dispersed his thoughts. 

“It’s okay, hyung, I would’ve been worried too. I mean, he’s your baby, of course you’ll be scared.” 

“I’m really thankful to you, guys. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it weren’t for you.” His eyes were starting to water again but no tears fell. “I’m sure KyungSoo is thankful too.” 

“Don’t worry, hyung, we’ll stay here until KyungSoo gets discharged, right?” JongIn said while looking at ChanYeol when BaekHyun closed his eyes. He smiled when ChanYeol nodded without saying anything. “If you want, I can go back to your apartment and bring you some clothes.” 

BaekHyun opened his eyes and smiled. “That would be a very good idea.”

Going back to get some clothes was better than to give BaekHyun any of their jackets or hoodies since they all were hiding weapons under their clothes and being in a hospital with all that on display wasn’t a very wise choice. 

SeHun and JongIn quickly made their way back right after BaekHyun handed his apartment keys and before anyone could realize, ChanYeol had been left alone with BaekHyun. 

“I’ll better take this off…” BaekHyun said and took off the stained sweater he was wearing. He had a light blue Pororo shirt under that but it also had a stain although not as big as the ones in the sweater. “This won’t come off, I’ll have to throw this away.” He said while inspecting KyungSoo’s dried puke on the fabric. “It was my favorite.” BaekHyun let out a sigh. Then, he turned to look at ChanYeol.

“Sorry I dragged you into this.” He said and smiled at him. “Bet you don’t want any kids in your future after this, do you?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” ChanYeol said trying to avoid visual contact because it was weird. What mafia boss had talks about children with a parent in a hospital ER after said parent’s child had been admitted with stomach flu? What the fuck was even that? Even so after having some kind of epiphany about pure feelings? 

“Your name was ChanYeol, right? Are you friends with the boys?” BaekHyun asked looking really interested.

“Yes, I’m Park ChanYeol, nice to meet you.” ChanYeol pursed his lips. “You could say that, I guess, I’ve been with them since we were kids. They’re like my brothers.”

BaekHyun made a sound and continue staring at him. He looked calmer now and the color had returned to his face but he still looked so tired. 

“I’ve never seen you before, though. Do you work together?” 

“Yeah, sort of…” That was a talk he wasn’t willing to have. 

“How old are you, though? They called you hyung-”

BaekHyun’s phone rang and a frown appeared on his face when he saw who the caller was. He lifted one perfectly long finger at ChanYeol signaling to give him a minute. 

“Kim JongDae I swear to fucking god the next time I see you I’m going to tear your fucking skin apart with my own hands and then shove it up your ass have you ever thought about using that tiny nub you call a brain for once in your fucking life? What do you have that stupid phone for if you’re never going to fucking answer?!”

To say ChanYeol was impressed would be an understatement. BaekHyun had said all that in a breath and even if his anger wasn’t directed at ChanYeol, the mafia leader’s feelings were still kind of hurt. He could only imagine what that JongDae guy was going through right now. 

The muffled voice coming from the phone sounded like begging and ChanYeol thought it was the smartest thing to do. 

“Yeah okay, fuck you, bye.” BaekHyun threw his phone into the baby bag and left the dirty sweater in a side pocket. “Sorry about that… again. We just met and I think I’m not giving you the nicest impression of me, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re perfect.” ChanYeol said and then he realized. 

_ What? _

BaekHyun’s blush was the prettiest thing ChanYeol had ever seen and it was very confusing. It looked like flowers blooming in his cheeks.

“You’re really nice.”

Lucky for ChanYeol’s sanity, JongIn arrived at that moment carrying a bag. “Hey, BaekHyun hyung, here are your clothes.” 

The shorter man got up and took the bag in his hands. “JongInnie, thank you so much. I’m going to change real quick, okay?” 

They watched BaekHyun go until he disappeared in the corner. 

“Where is SeHun?”

“He is outside, boss; he thought we were being followed so he stayed there just in case.”

ChanYeol made a noise and straightened up his back. “So were you?” 

A bell sound came from JongIn’s pocket and as he reached for the device, another ding was heard. “No, it was a false alarm… but he’s staying outside.” 

“Alright.”

“Okay, I’m done!” BaekHyun came back wearing sweatpants and a hoodie similar to ChanYeol’s. 

“Seriously hyung, you only own sweatpants and ugly dad sweaters. There wasn’t much to choose from.” JongIn was serious about BaekHyun’s fashion sense.

“Well, kid, it so happens that I _am_ a dad and sweatpants are really comfortable for moments like this.”  JongIn made a face and BaekHyun laughed. ChanYeol went silent again, just watching the other two. 

It was almost midnight when an hour later, the same doctor came back looking for BaekHyun. “Mr. Byun? KyungSoo is ready to go, you have to sign some papers and he’ll be discharged.”

“Thank god!” BaekHyun said and followed the doctor into the pediatric ward and comeback with his sleeping baby in his arms a few minutes later.

 

~

 

A couple of hours later that same night, after dropping BaekHyun and KyungSoo at home, the other four men continued with their meeting at ChanYeol’s mansion. LuHan had sent a message before saying that the security system had been enabled and it was currently working just fine. So the quartet went there instead of staying again at JongIn’s apartment.

They finished talking about the deal with the new providers and how they were going to move. It was usually the same procedure almost every time they did it; LuHan would go up in whichever high structure was close and would be their eyes and shield; SeHun and JongIn would go with ChanYeol because SeHun was the best among them at hand-to-hand combat and JongIn was pretty skilled with knives. ChanYeol was good with knives too but he preferred his pistols; he could shoot with a gun in each hand at the same time. 

So that was how the team worked together and closed the deals. Of course fighting would be only necessary when something went wrong or whenever they had new offers and the distrust was at high peak. 

After they scheduled the meeting in a month from that day, only JongIn left and the other two stayed there with ChanYeol. The leader was never left alone in his house, sometimes even JongIn would stay but for today LuHan and SeHun were enough. Apart from them, the mansion was only occupied with the cook and the butler, both of them were trustworthy and they had been with ChanYeol since he was a teenager, so there was nothing to fear from them and a few men who sometimes made rounds. 

Once everyone was in their bedrooms and the house was silent, ChanYeol laid in the mattress at 3:00 am thinking about everything that could go wrong with the next meeting. He had to be careful, maybe extend the training hours and buy new equipment; JongIn complained a few days ago that his knives were getting thinner for the amount of times he’s had to sharpen them. There was also this threat in the organization about his own safety but he couldn’t care less about that; he was deep in thought when a peculiar image made its way into ChanYeol’s mind. 

It was JongIn’s neighbor carrying his baby after coming out from the pediatric ward. BaekHyun’s relieved expression was the last thing in his mind before falling asleep. 

Park ChanYeol was a tired man. 

 

~

 

Two days later, BaekHyun was having a hard time trying to dress KyungSoo up. Actually, they were currently having a staring contest and BaekHyun was losing. “Come on, baby, you want to put a shirt on, don’t you? But you really enjoy messing with me.”

Cute baby giggles was KyungSoo’s answer.

“Ahh I love this baby so much! What should I do?”

What should he do indeed? He loved his baby so much that he would go to his neighbor and ask him to take them to the hospital, all the while interrupting what could be a very important meeting with his colleagues. “If it’s for you I would do anything, am I right baby?” Then, he proceeded to tickle KyungSoo’s baby feet earning more laugh and giggles. 

They were supposed to go for a walk at the park two blocks away because KyungSoo was getting kind of grumpy after recovering from sickness and he wanted to play in the park with the tickling green strips and the flying bugs. Sometimes he would be lucky and Appa would buy those really sweet colorful cold sticks and would let him have some.

But they weren’t going anywhere with KyungSoo’s cute tummy uncovered. So BaekHyun sat next to him on the couch grabbing a shirt with his right hand and staring at his baby. 

“You see this? You’re not going to win, you know why? I’m the superior Byun.”  KyungSoo giggled again and kicked the shirt out of BaekHyun’s hand. 

The doorbell rang and saved BaekHyun from suffering the humiliation of having lost this battle. 

“You’re mean to appa, baby~” Said the man and walked to the door while puffing his cheeks. 

When he opened the door a very tall, broad-shouldered, handsome man, wearing a fancy looking suit, was standing in the hallway. He looked oddly familiar but BaekHyun didn’t remember meeting any high-fashion runway model lately.

“Mhh, yes? How can I help you?” 

“BaekHyun-ssi? It’s Park ChanYeol, we met the other day at JongIn’s place.” 

“Oh? Oh! Oh god! I didn’t recognize you! You do really clean up well, don’t you? You look like a model, or a CEO, but more like a model.” BaekHyun step aside to let ChanYeol in and congratulated himself mentally for having cleaned the apartment that same morning and giving KyungSoo and himself a good shower.

“I apologize for coming here unannounced, but I was on my way back from… work and I thought that maybe I could come to say hi and see how is KyungSoo doing? Unless it’s a bad time? Should I come back later?” The tall man asked and BaekHyun had to suppress a laugh. 

If BaekHyun thought that it was weird that a man he barely knew, was concerned enough to divert himself from going home only to see his baby, he didn’t let it show.

“Oh no, it’s okay! I was just trying to put this on KyungSoo.” He bended over to pick the baby shirt and showed it to ChanYeol. “We weren’t trying to take over the world or anything, that’s for later.”

BaekHyun smiled and lead ChanYeol to the living room. 

ChanYeol looked around the place noticing that it was considerably smaller than JongIn’s since BaekHyun’s apartment wasn’t remodeled and had the original design since the day it was built. It was warm and cozy and smelled like baby powder and strawberry milk. 

The short man took a seat pulling KyungSoo on his lap and since there was a strange person in the house with them now, the baby stayed still and let his daddy finally put on his shirt. BaekHyun sighed and mentally thanked for having such a well-behaved son. “Please sit down, ChanYeol-ssi. We don’t bite.”

The tall man awkwardly walked towards them and also sat on the sofa but with a wide gap between the smaller two and him. “Say hi, Soo~ _Hi_ ~” BaekHyun used a high pitched voice and signaled to ChanYeol. “This man is ChanYeol-ssi, he’s JongInnie’s friend. He helped appa when you were sick, so he’s a good man!”  Dad and son giggled and it sounded beautiful.  
“Hi, KyungSoo-yah, I’m ChanYeol hyung. Let’s be friends, okay?”

Little KyungSoo lifted his chubby arms and then he got off of BaekHyun’s lap and crawled over the couch for a bit while the adults looked at him. Then, he grew tired and sat still munching on his little chubby fingers. 

“I see he’s a lot better than the last time. He seems very healthy.” ChanYeol said while looking at KyungSoo covering his face with his tiny hands and then lifting them up. 

“Yeah, I was literally scared to h-e-l-l but I gave him the meds the doctor prescribed and yesterday he didn’t have a fever anymore. I’m still nervous about giving him food so I’m just keeping him hydrated and feeding him mashed fruits.”

Baby KyungSoo was making baby noises and kept moving his hands. 

“What is he doing?” ChanYeol was completely unfamiliar with how babies behaved but he was curious about KyungSoo’s actions. Maybe he was uncomfortable with the shirt? Or was he feeling sick again? 

“What? Oh!” BaekHyun laughed and shook his head. “He wants to play peek-a-boo! It’s his favorite game.” KyungSoo seemed to understand what BaekHyun had said and his giggles increased. BaekHyun tried to get his attention but the baby was facing ChanYeol. “Well, it seems like he wants to play with you!” 

“I’m not very sure about this…” 

“Don’t worry, he likes you. Just cover your face and say _peek-a-boo_ when you take your hands off, like this.” BaekHyun said and proceeded to show ChanYeol how to play the game. KyungSoo clapped his tiny hands when his appa did it and then stared at ChanYeol. “It’s your turn now, come on!” 

BaekHyun’s bright smile and KyungSoo’s eager face was all it took for ChanYeol to give in. 

“Okay, then…” The tall man gave BaekHyun a hesitant stare and then put his big hands over his face, remembering KyungSoo’s giggles when his appa did it and he really wanted to have the same reaction. He took a deep breath and uncovered his face. “Peek-a-boo!”

There was a terrifying moment of silence in which every breath was heard and every heartbeat could be counted. And then, KyungSoo’s little squeal broke that tense moment and he laughed so hard and so cutely ChanYeol thought he would die. He stared at the baby beautifully smiling wide with all of his five teeth and then he raised his gaze from KyungSoo to BaekHyun who also had a very beautiful smile. 

“Yes, you’ve made it!” BaekHyun said clapping his hands and smiling contentedly at his son and ChanYeol.

“Baby you have a new friend to play with, isn’t that amazing? ChanYeol do it again!”  The tall man covered his face with his hands and then uncovered it again.

KyungSoo’s laugh was really something to be amazed at. 

ChanYeol felt something warm flooding his chest seeing such pure people smiling at him like that, like he was deserving of that gesture, like he did something completely extraordinary and that was his prize. He would do it all day just to feel like that at little bit more. 

But it was a borrowed reality, he knew that. 

BaekHyun’s voice reached his ears from far away. “Since we’re all friends now, would you like to join us on our trip to the park, Mr. Park?” The short man laughed at his own joke and took KyungSoo back into his lap. 

The tall man raised his eyebrows surprised at the invitation. It was very tempting to go and spend a little more time with BaekHyun and his son; they really made an impact on ChanYeol’s life after only two meetings and it would’ve been nice to get to know them more because they felt like a soft breeze cleaning the toxicity that was the mafia leader’s way of living. Almost like a beam of light in the darkest night. But ChanYeol knew better than to allow them into his life, into his world. It was too dangerous for them, too dirty, too impure. 

And it was getting too real.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, BaekHyun-ssi.” ChanYeol got up and gave a glance at his watch. “Actually, it seems like I’ll have to go now; I lost track of time and there are some things I have to do.” He pretended not seeing BaekHyun’s crestfallen expression and cleared his throat when the latter smiled at him again. 

“Oh, okay then~ you’re always welcomed here from now on. You can always come and play with KyungSoo; my baby is really smart so he will remember your face!” BaekHyun stood up with his happily smiling son secured in his arms.

“I’d like that very much, thank you BaekHyun-ssi and thank you, KyungSoo-ah.” ChanYeol got a bit close and touched KyungSoo’s tiny feet with his right hand and the baby kicked playfully at him. “I apologize again for coming unannounced and thank you for having me.” 

“Don’t worry. It’s okay, just make sure to come back some day.” 

The two adults said their goodbyes at the door and even KyungSoo said goodbye in his baby language because his vocabulary wasn’t very extensive just yet. The taller man answered politely when BaekHyun tried to make him promised to come back for a play date.

He thought about the door closing at his back as metaphor for BaekHyun placing a barrier between the two because it was the smartest thing to do. 

Later, when ChanYeol was in his car, he closed his eyes and thought about the time he spent with those two adorable people with a small smile in his face. It was nice and relaxing to have such times away from all the dirt in his life and it also was a very nice memory to ChanYeol but he wasn’t coming back. BaekHyun and his son couldn’t be endangered because of him. He had so many enemies who wouldn’t back down just because they we’re innocent; if they believed that BaekHyun and KyungSoo were somehow related to him, they would suffer and ChanYeol would not allow that.

 

-

  

A week later, a threat came. 

_ To the bastard that calls himself a leader: _  
_ Stop bothering us with your silly games, kid. You’ll never have control over our organization because we don’t serve teenagers, much less the ones with a fucking bitch and a fucking kid.  _  
_ I’m always a step ahead so you better cancel whatever plans you had with our providers and step back. It would deeply hurt me to ruin your whore’s pretty face. Or to leave a child without his parents. What do you say? _

“Do you think they’re talking about BaekHyun?” JongIn asked while staring with disgust at the piece of paper.

“You’ve only been near each other once and I’m pretty sure no one was following us. You know I wouldn’t be so careless.”

“Yeah, it was just that one time at the hospital. Do you think someone gave us away? Boss is very intimidating and the doctors are just lame so I don’t think it was someone from the staff.” LuHan was checking the security cameras looking for the person that brought the note. 

“I visited BaekHyun at his apartment last week, probably that’s when they found out.” ChanYeol spoke quietly. 

“You did what?!” 

“You went there? Alone? Why the fuck did you do that?” JongIn asked with an upset tone. “If something ever happens to them I won’t care that you are who you are, I swear I’ll kill you with my own hands.” 

ChanYeol was silent for a few seconds, just staring at JongIn and barely blinking. 

“Is something ever happens to them, you won’t have to kill me. I’ll do it myself.” After that being said, ChanYeol got up and went towards LuHan. “Check 5:30 am, backyard’s east camera.”

The Chinese nodded and advanced the tape until dawn. The recording was still a bit dark but it was pretty clear when a man sneaked his way in using a blind spot after a security guard turned around. The person walked slowly only stopping at the back door after making sure no one had noticed him yet and slipped something under it. “The time was 5:42 am. The guards didn’t see or heard anything.” 

ChanYeol inhaled deeply. The guards were new recruits and he gave them a chance to start from the bottom and then to work directly under his commands but they failed on that simple task. 

“JongIn, find that man and interrogate him. LuHan, fire the men who were supposed to be guarding this place and bury them where I can never find them.” 

JongIn stood on his spot a few seconds, waiting for ChanYeol’s explanation about going to BaekHyun’s apartment alone and exposing him to danger but the taller only gave him a stern look. Probably the explanations would come later; although ChanYeol, -being the head of their organization- didn’t own them any explanations or excuses. However, JongIn would still be expecting them since he told ChanYeol what BaekHyun meant to him.

LuHan took his gun and left the room with a worried expression. JongIn followed shortly after him.   
Once ChanYeol was left alone with his thoughts. He had made a mistake but wouldn’t let anyone but that bastard to pay for them, especially not BaekHyun and his son. The only thing he wanted was to keep them safe. There was no actual reason as to why he went to visit them that day, it just happened and now it was like this.  

His cellphone lit up with an oncoming message from SeHun. 

**_ [08:43am]  _ ** _ OSH: The two of them are fine. We’re at KyungSoo’s check-up.  _

The boss sighed deeply and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

**_ [08:44am]  _ ** _ PCY: I’m on my way to JongIn’s _ . 

ChanYeol’s office was connected to his bedroom through a hidden door next to a bookcase placed in the corner. You could only see the subtle bump out of place if you looked closely or if you accidentally fell against the wall and opened it. The tall man pushed firmly against the wood panel and it slid to the side revealing another room. ChanYeol hadn’t slept in there yet since they moved but it was still the safest place in the house; LuHan was in charge of the security and he didn’t include that room in the mansion’s blueprints so it was a secret for almost everyone. 

Inside, he grabbed his weapons and changed his clothes and put on a cap. He didn’t take much time in there since he was in a hurry. 

His cellphone lit up again with SeHun’s text. 

**_ [08:43am]  _ ** _ OSH: Maybe later you can play peek-a-boo with Soo again. _

_ Fuck. _

He had to move. 

Fast.

 

-

 

“Can you believe it? That b-i-t-c-h said that my baby was fat? Who the fruit juice does she think she is?” BaekHyun and SeHun were having breakfast at a bakery next to the hospital. “I swear we’re never going back to her. I accepted going with her because KyungSoo’s doctor was on vacation and he always scolds me because this baby is so pale and small he looks malnourished but he is like that! He actually eats better and lot more than I do.” 

SeHun was eating pancakes while listening to BaekHyun’s rant and making sure that one was spying on them. 

“She doesn’t sound very professional to me.” 

“I knew she had something against me when I entered her office. She looked at us like we were wearing rags or something. Fucking bitch.” BaekHyun put on his mouth a big strawberry from his fruit salad and when he realized that he cursed -very explicitly- in front of his son, he choked on the strawberry and started apologizing with KyungSoo. “I’m corrupting my baby!”

“I think KyungSoo’s better protected against your foul mouth when you actually say the words instead of spelling them because what if he learns how to write them down. Wouldn’t that be weird?” 

BaekHyun made a face and kept hugging KyungSoo while apologizing. 

“Uncle SeHunnie is being weird again, Soo. Don’t mind him.” KyungSoo replied with a bunch of mumbled words and SeHun smiled. “Are you going to come home with us? Or do you have to work?”

“I took a few days off because I was so stressed. Boss is really demanding sometimes.” SeHun gave KyungSoo a bit of his food and looked at the baby happily munching on it. “JongIn’s also taking a few days but today he has work to do.” 

“That’s so nice! It’s like a mini vacation. Are you going to stay with him?”

SeHun was about to answer when something caught his eye. Behind BaekHyun, two tables far, there was a man who wasn’t before. The man was wearing a black cap and a mask but his hands were holding onto something and there was a small mark peaking under his sleeve. It was a dragon tattoo. 

SeHun grabbed his cellphone and smiled at BaekHyun. “I think so, yea. Now that I remember, JongIn asked for a photo because I told him Soo was wearing the shirt he bought for him, may I?” 

“Oh gosh, yes. Let me just…” BaekHyun leaned towards KyungSoo and opened the jacket he was wearing so the shirt would be visible. 

“Look here, baby, look at me!” SeHun took a photo of the man and zoomed in the tattoo. Then, he took a picture of KyungSoo and showed it to BaekHyun. 

“He looks so handsome! Send it to me now.” 

SeHun sent the photo of the man to ChanYeol and JongIn and KyungSoo’s to BaekHyun. “Hyung, let’s go home now. Let me crash at your place until JongIn arrives.” 

“Okay! But I have to warn you, JongDae is in there today. He just came back from wherever he was so he has a lot to tell.” 

“I can handle him, don’t worry. Come on, the bill is on me.” SeHun read the message from ChanYeol again and looked at the man behind them again trying to memorize his features even though only his eyes were visible and was staring right at BaekHyun’s back. 

**_ [10:15am]  _ ** _ PCY **:** Get the fuck out of there now. _

 

-

 

ChanYeol was with JongIn interrogating the man who left the note when SeHun sent him the picture. Immediately, ChanYeol showed the picture to the man and even though said man was pretty beaten and tied to a chair, smiled mockingly with a split lip and stared at him with his swollen eye. “Your bitch’s already dead you bastard.” 

Although they weren’t supposed to kill him yet because they still needed some information, ChanYeol put a bullet in his brain faster than a flash of lightning.

The man’s head fell and there was a deafening silence surrounding the threat. ChanYeol grabbed his phone and sent a message to SeHun and then he looked at JongIn. “Get rid of that.” After that being said, he left the room feeling JongIn’s piercing stare at the back of his head. 

The mafia leader made his way to where SeHun told him they were in a blink of an eye. He couldn’t waste even a second.

 

 

“SeHunnie, where are we?” BaekHyun pouted and said, as SeHun gave him a sheepishly smile. The blonde man was carrying KyungSoo in his arms and SeHun carried the baby bag. “We’re tired, uncle SeHun~” Just as the words came from his mouth, baby KyungSoo yawned like he hasn’t slept in years.

After they got out of the bakery, SeHun started walking guiding BaekHyun and KyungSoo to the opposite way from where they usually took the bus to go home. At first BaekHyun thought they were going to the subway but after a ten minute walk, he was really tired and wanted to go home. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I called ChanYeol hyung, since you’re already friends and all. He’s somewhere near here because he also took a few days off and he has this very nice car, you’ll see.”

“Okay…” BaekHyun gave him a weird look. “What’s with you and your squad taking a few days off?” He made a shocked face. “Oh gosh, don’t tell me all of you got fired?!” 

“No! It’s just that we have little to do so boss gave us a few days- look, there’s ChanYeol hyung.” 

BaekHyun turned around and had to take a couple of steps back. On the other side of the street was parked a black Mercedes Benz AMG G65 and there and there were even a few passers-by staring in awe at the huge car. “Well, that’s really something.”

SeHun made a noise and the trio crossed the street to go to ChanYeol. 

“BaekHyun-ah! Hi!” ChanYeol asked once he got out of the car opening the door for BaekHyun to get in and took the baby bag from SeHun. “Come on, get in the car, I can’t really park here and it’s not the best time for a fine.” 

“Hi, ChanYeol-ah, it’s nice to see you again and I’m really thankful for the ride but…” There was a moment of silence in which ChanYeol and SeHun felt nervous as hell because BaekHyun wasn’t getting in the car and they were in public where anything could happen to him -although it didn’t seem like that man followed them-, ChanYeol was not taking any more risks. “I’m not sure if you’ve notice but I’m not as tall as you guys and I have a baby in my arms. I can’t get in your mountain of a car on my own.” 

_ Of course. _

Without having to say it out loud, SeHun took KyungSoo from BaekHyun and carefully carried him while ChanYeol helped the smaller to get in the car placing his hands on BaekHyun’s waist. Once BaekHyun was comfortable sitting in the car, SeHun handed him KyungSoo and the baby giggled when SeHun made a funny face at him. After making sure that they were both okay, ChanYeol and SeHun made their way to the front and climbed to their own seats. 

Just as they were turning left on a corner, SeHun saw the man that was spying on them in the bakery looking for them desperately. It didn’t seem like the man recognized the car; it was good that ChanYeol didn’t use the Mercedes frequently. He exchanged looks with the taller and then he looked through the mirror to see if the man noticed them but it seemed like they lost him. 

They were safe for now.

“So, ChanYeol-ah~ SeHun told me you took a days off from work?” Said man looked at SeHun and the latter just shrugged and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, something like that. I needed to rest a bit.” 

“I never knew what do you do? Because of your fancy clothes the other day I took you for a CEO or something.” 

“I… invest in some companies. I even own a few.” ChanYeol cleared his throat and avoided visual contact with BaekHyun through the rearview mirror. 

“Wow, that’s so cool! That explains the car then.” BaekHyun laughed and ChanYeol tried really hard not to crash over something. “Before KyungSoo, I worked as an assistant in a big company. The pay was good and I did well on saving all that money, although I could never afford a car like this, it kept us going. Right baby- oh, he fell asleep.”

True to that, KyungSoo was softly snoring all curled up and warm in BaekHyun’s arms.    
Park ChanYeol was two seconds away from a headache. 

 

-

 

“Who the hell are you?” JongDae, BaekHyun’s best friend and actual owner of the apartment BaekHyun lived in, was staring at the strange men standing in his living room. “Baek, I told you to stop bringing strange people here.” 

“Don’t curse, you stupid idiot! And they’re not strangers, they’re our neighbors. Well, just him and they’re his friends. They took me and KyungSoo to the hospital when he got sick so they are now my friends too.” BaekHyun said and took KyungSoo to his bedroom to let his baby continue with his midday nap. 

ChanYeol, SeHun and JongIn –who had arrived at the same time they did and told ChanYeol that he took out the trash, whatever that meant- were awkwardly standing next to each other under the annoying stare of JongDae. It was almost funny how a tiny man such as JongDae could make a grown man feel like an intruder but that was Kim JongDae for you. 

They decided to stay there with BaekHyun and KyungSoo in case someone tried to hurt them in their home. ChanYeol even posted some of his men in the entrance of the building: YiXing, another Chinese member who joined at the same time with LuHan. And MinSeok, a strong man that mastered various kind of hand-to-hand combat. He was the one who taught SeHun all he knew. 

Both of them were ChanYeol’s most trusted men along with his inner circle consisting on SeHun, JongIn and LuHan. Together they were a powerful and almost invincible group and they all served and respected ChanYeol as a leader and as a friend.

But of course, either BaekHyun or JongDae knew about this and the homeowner was asking for explanations. 

“They accompanied me here because you’re useless as always. Today was KyungSoo’s checkup, remember?” BaekHyun returned from the bedroom and sat on the couch next to JongDae. “You can sit down, guys, don’t mind him.” 

“If you’re really our neighbor, how come I haven’t seen you before?” JongDae asked again. 

“Maybe because you’re never here?” 

“Baek, shut up! Let him answer.” JongDae said exasperated. BaekHyun just rolled his eyes. 

The three men sat down and ChanYeol felt JongIn’s knife against his arm. He didn’t wanted to leave the apartment in case another threat came and he couldn’t just leave without seeming disrespectful. And of course he couldn’t just hand BaekHyun a gun and say to him “call me if someone wants to kill you” because how do you explain that to an innocent man. 

“We’ve met each other before, actually, on KyungSoo’s first birthday? SeHun and I helped BaekHyun-hyung with decorations although we couldn’t stay long after that.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t remember that… and who are you?” Now he was talking to ChanYeol.

“I’m also a friend, we met like two weeks ago.”

“You sure make friends fast.” JongDae said to BaekHyun and then he stared at ChanYeol for a while like he was trying to discover something. “You are BaekHyun’s type… are you rich?”

“OH MY GOD, JONGDAE SHUT UP!” BaekHyun jumped from his seat and threw himself at his friend and covered his mouth. 

ChanYeol could feel JongIn’s gaze on his side. 

The doorbell rang saving everyone from further embarrassment but ChanYeol straightened up his back and directed his gaze toward the door while subtly reaching for his gun under the hoodie. 

BaekHyun let go of JongDae and was about to stand up but JongIn was faster and smiled politely at him.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I got this.” BaekHyun just shrugged and smiled at JongIn.

SeHun, who was sitting next to ChanYeol, checked his phone and also stood up. “It’s LuHan, he just texted me.”

“Why do they keep coming here?” JongDae whined. 

“Shut up, Dae.” BaekHyun said annoyed. “Who’s LuHan?” 

ChanYeol turned to BaekHyun and relaxed his posture. “He’s another friend of ours. Sometimes is a bit overwhelming but he’s nice most of the time. He was with us the other day, when KyungSoo got sick. He couldn’t come with us, though.” 

“Mh,” BaekHyun made a sound, “I think I remember.” 

JongIn came back along with a slightly shorter man with black hair and childish face. He bowed at JongDae and BaekHyun. “Nice to meet you, sorry for coming unannounced, I’m LuHan.” 

“What happened to your pants?” BaekHyun asked and they all looked down at LuHan’s pants. It had a dark stain and it was a bit ripped on the left side. 

LuHan looked at ChanYeol briefly and then at BaekHyun again with a smile this time. “I fell off my bike.”

“Oh gosh, are you okay? It looks uncomfortable though… I think I have some pants that are a bit too big for me, I can lend it to you if you want?” 

The Chinese man raised his eyebrows honestly surprised. “You would do that for me?”

BaekHyun laughed prettily and stood up. “Of course, follow me. Don’t make too much noise though, my baby is sleeping.” 

LuHan nodded quietly, still touched for the gesture and followed BaekHyun like a puppy.

JongDae frowned and glared at the other three men in front of him. “He’s doing it again…” He said to himself. “So,” He started addressing ChanYeol again. “Why are all of you here? How do you know BaekHyun _and_ KyungSoo? Those two I get it, the neighbor thing but you…” JongDae lowered his voice and leaned toward the three of them. “Why would the Phoenix be sitting on my couch prowling on my best friend?”

In less than a second ChanYeol stood up and reaching for his hidden guns and pointed at JongDae at the same time JongIn and SeHun also took their weapons out. “Who are you?” ChanYeol asked taking a step forward.

The man on the couch just smiled like a cat and sighed. “You see, my dear friend BaekHyun has a thing for helpless people. He just can’t see someone in need and not help them. That makes him so precious but also an easy target.” He let out a soft laugh. “Like that friend of yours, the one who followed you last week when you so stupidly came visit.” 

JongIn frowned at ChanYeol when he heard that again, it seemed like he wouldn’t be forgiven any time soon. 

“How do you know that? Who are you?” 

“I own this place.” JongDae said and yawned. “I’m sleepy…” 

“We know that, the apartment is yours but that doesn’t answer my question.” ChanYeol said bitterly.

“No, you fucktard. The building, I own it.” Then he smiled widely again. “I know who lives here, who goes in and who goes out. I even know who parks in the whole block so let me ask _you_ this again… what do you want with BaekHyun apart from putting him in danger?” 

ChanYeol ignored him and addressed JongIn. “Didn’t you check their background? The building’s records?” 

“Ahh, yes… that.” JongDae giggled. “Let me see, BaekHyun got kicked out for his parents and has a missing brother and me? I’m just an assistant and my family lives in the country side? Was that it?”

JongIn opened his eyes widely in shock. “Yeah… but” 

“Well for one I don’t do shit, I’m just rich. BaekHyun didn’t get kicked out, his whole family left one day without saying anything because they’re real scum. We met six years ago when I was almost killed and BaekHyun helped me. How do I know about you? I checked the police records and nice job, Phoenix, your father’s death does look like an accident. I would have done the same. I’m not in a gang or an organization, I’m just nosey. The men you have parked outside my building seem competent enough and I still want to know what the fuck you want from BaekHyun.”  

“I just want him to be safe.” ChanYeol answered sincerely. 

“Safe from the danger you put him in?” JongDae said. “Aren’t you a knight in shining armor?” 

The trio put their lowered their guns but stayed alert. JongDae stared at them a few seconds and then he had a worried expression on his face. “A letter came in here too, BaekHyun doesn’t know and I destroy it before he could find it. I mean it, BaekHyun doesn’t know any of this. I looked for the one who sent it but I couldn’t track him down.” 

“Was this him?” JongIn asked showing JongDae a picture on his phone of the man who sneaked into ChanYeol’s place the day before. 

JongDae nodded when he recognize the figure. “Yeah, did you find him?” 

“He’s been take care of.” ChanYeol simply answered. 

“And the one who followed you?”

“We don’t know who it was just yet.” 

“I know who he is, but there are some things I can’t do alone and BaekHyun will not be part of it even if he’s more than able to kick all our butts.” The three tall men had confused faces on them.  JongDae laughed again. “BaekHyun is 2nd degree black belt at Hapkido. He could take that stupid knife you have there with a simple move.” He said to JongIn.

ChanYeol took a deep breath and sat down again. “We can take care of the ones threatening BaekHyun. You and JongIn can protect him and KyungSoo. I’m sure there’ll be people following again like this morning.” 

“They followed him today too?” JongDae clicked his tongue. “Yeah, you take care of that and once everything is done, I want all of you out of here and out of BaekHyun’s life.” 

ChanYeol had to accept it because it was what had to be done. JongIn didn’t say anything against it but he knew that the younger had a bond with BaekHyun and he also would do anything to keep him safe. SeHun would just follow them. 

“Deal.”

A high pitched scream came from the bedroom and they all turned their heads scared that something bad may had happen. But relaxed when they realize it was just KyungSoo laughing at something. 

“Looks like our little bee is awake.” 

True to that, a few seconds later BaekHyun carrying KyungSoo and LuHan came out of the bedroom with huge smiles on their faces. LuHan was wearing grey sweatpants that seemed to fit perfectly. 

“Hey, what’s with the gloomy faces?” 

“We we’re just talking, right guys? Getting to know each other.” JongDae said and stood up to get closer to BaekHyun. He took KyungSoo in his arms and sat down again. BaekHyun gave them a look and then he went to the kitchen returning a moment later with a snack for his son in a tiny pink bowl. 

“He likes peaches.” He said to the rest of them and then they all stared at KyungSoo devouring a sliced peach like his life depended on it. 

“He’s so cute!” JongIn said and walked to sit on the floor in front of KyungSoo who still was on JongDae’s lap. 

“I’ll go to the store to buy some things for lunch. What we have here won’t be enough for six hungry stomachs.” BaekHyun said after he checked the fridge. 

“I’ll go with you.” ChanYeol said and in a flash he was already waiting for BaekHyun at the front door. 

“Awesome! Let’s go.” BaekHyun said and smiled brightly. 

After both of them got out, the four men and a baby stared at each other. 

“That’s odd.” LuHan commented. 

“It’s for BaekHyun’s safety.” JongIn told him even though he wasn’t sure himself. 

“I really hope it’s just that.” JongDae said with a pokerface.

-

ChanYeol felt a bit paranoid but it was just natural after almost being exposed in front of the person you’re so desperately trying to protect from the danger you brought upon them. And he couldn’t be sure that they weren’t being followed. He could defend BaekHyun by himself but he didn’t want him to be involved so MinSeok and YiXing were following them from a safe distance so that BaekHyun wouldn’t notice them. 

“Are you okay? You seem a bit off.” BaekHyun asked looking at him with his pretty eyes. 

“Yes, I was just thinking about work.” ChanYeol answered and avoided visual contact as usual. 

“I’m not a business man but what you do sounds a bit stressful.” BaekHyun said with a thinking face. 

“A bit, maybe? But of course, nothing compares to being a dad. You make it look easy because you’re good at it.” 

BaekHyun blushed prettily and ChanYeol felt a weird sense of pride for causing that to him. “You have no idea, really. KyungSoo wakes me up at 6:00 am every day and he jumps, he yells, he plays with my face! He’s so full of energy I can’t even handle him sometimes but I love him so much I’d let him play with my hair even if I’m dead tired. I think it is the best job ever because I wouldn’t change it for a thing.”

“You look so happy when you talk about KyungSoo.” ChanYeol said without thinking. 

“KyungSoo is what makes me happy~” BaekHyun sang while laughing. 

They were now walking down the street a few meters away from the market. “Wait, BaekHyun, you don’t have to make a meal for all of us, we can just order take out.” ChanYeol said. 

“It’s okay, I have to buy more food for KyungSoo anyways. Baby food or grownups food is the same in my book.” BaekHyun smiled again.

Even though BaekHyun’s smile was one of the brightest things ChanYeol has seen, his instincts were still on high alert so when a man riding a bike dressed in black was getting close to them he pulled BaekHyun to the side and pushed the man when he reached their side. It was obvious that the man was trying to hurt BaekHyun.

Both ChanYeol and the man fell on the road and ChanYeol hit his arm against the floor when the man tried to kick him from his position almost hurting him in the stomach. Quickly ChanYeol stood up at the same time BaekHyun got to him and helped him stand up; when the man saw BaekHyun and ChanYeol together, he grabbed his bike to try to run over them but a truck was coming and they were still in the middle of the street so the man grabbed his bike again and left when he saw he didn’t stand a chance. Another two men passed next to them running after the man and ChanYeol recognize them as MinSeok and YiXing. 

“What the fuck was that?! ChanYeol are you okay? You’re bleeding!” BaekHyun yelled when he looked down and his hand had a stain from where he touched ChanYeol’s arm. 

ChanYeol ignored him and gently grabbed him by the shoulders to see if he was hurt. “Are _you_ okay? Does anything hurt?”

“Yes, I’m fine, stop!” BaekHyun grabbed ChanYeol’s arm and looked at him in the eye to make him focus.

“You’re hurt. Let’s go back, we can order take out as you suggested. Come on.” 

ChanYeol turned his head again looking for his men but they were nowhere to be seen. He directed his attention to BaekHyun once again and when he saw his worried expression he knew that it was better to go back even when he also wanted to go after that man and put a bullet in him but BaekHyun’s safety came first. “Yeah, let’s go.”

After they were back at the apartment and BaekHyun answered with an “It was an accident with some thief” and a small explanation about what happened even though everyone in the room except for baby KyungSoo knew better than that. 

BaekHyun guided ChanYeol to his room and made him sit on the bed while he went into the bathroom looking for the first aid kit. 

ChanYeol sighed and quickly took his hoodie to hide his guns inside it and then he left the bundle carefully behind him so BaekHyun wouldn’t touch it. After he did that, he could clearly see the injury on his left arm and it kind of surprised him that he didn’t feel any pain considering it looked very painful. 

There was a small cut above his elbow and the whole area was starting to bruise. He tried to stretch his arm and it wasn’t very difficult so at least he didn’t break anything but it felt a bit stiff and considering the big blood stain it seemed like the tiny cut bled a lot. He hoped that a homemade bandage would do because he obviously wasn’t going to the hospital for that. Lucky for him, it was his left arm as he was right-handed.

ChanYeol let his arm fall to the side with a sigh and took his alone time to observe BaekHyun’s room.   
It was a big and simple room; it had a simply designed medium size bed with a wooden frame next to a white wooden baby crib and a set of drawers on the side. In front of the bed there was a small bookcase containing the entire saga of Harry Potter and The Lord of The Rings, a few books about babies and parenting like What to Expect when You’re Expecting and even some erotic books. BaekHyun definitely had some variety when reading.

“I found it!” BaekHyun came out of the bathroom looking exhausted while holding a small white box in his hands. “I’m sorry, I forgot where I kept it and that place is a real mess.” 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt at all.” ChanYeol said lifting his arm allowing BaekHyun to take a look. “See? It’s just a scratch.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” BaekHyun sat next to ChanYeol and placed the first aid kit on his lap. Carefully, BaekHyun touched ChanYeol’s arm and lifted slowly to check his elbow. “That was a nasty fall, you’re lucky you didn’t break anything. It doesn’t look like you need to see a professional though, does it hurt when I move it?” 

“It’s really nothing, BaekHyun, it’s just a scratch.” ChanYeol stubbornly said again. 

“Dropping the honorifics now, aren’t we?” BaekHyun raised his gaze toward the taller and smiled teasingly. “You save a man once and suddenly you’re besties?” BaekHyun used small cotton balls and alcohol to clean the cut and it stung a bit. 

“Sorry, it just came out. I wasn’t overstepping our boundaries, was I?” ChanYeol said a bit awkward.

“It’s okay, after what you did you can call me whatever you want.” BaekHyun said after putting a patch on the cut and winked when he looked at ChanYeol. If the fall didn’t hurt ChanYeol badly, BaekHyun surely would cause him a stroke or something. “And about that… Thank you, if it weren’t for you I would’ve been seriously injured. Thieves these days are getting bolder.” 

Technically BaekHyun was thanking ChanYeol for saving him from the repercussions of his actions. It was all ChanYeol’s fault.

“Anyone would’ve done that. There’s nothing to be thankful about.” For some reason he couldn’t look at BaekHyun’s face normally. Actually, every time he looked at BaekHyun’s beautiful face he felt like staring at something forbidden that he should never look at. 

If Park ChanYeol was a very dangerous man then Byun BaekHyun was even more dangerous. 

“Don’t be stupid, you protected me and got hurt.” BaekHyun smiled again. “Nice tattoo by the way, what is it? These look like feathers, is it bird?”

ChanYeol’s left side had the tattoo of membership in his organization. Since it was called The Phoenix and he was the leader, he was also known as The Phoenix and his tattoo was the biggest among his men. His started on his right shoulder. The bird’s head covered his entire shoulder and went all the way to his back. Its wings expanded to his left shoulder and the other to his lower back. Its tail entangled in ChanYeol’s left arm and the last feathers of it were on his forearm. It was flying on ChanYeol’s back. 

The part BaekHyun saw it was the tail since the shirt ChanYeol was wearing covered his entire torso. It was obvious it was a bird but not any kind of bird. 

“It’s a phoenix, it goes all the way up my shoulders. I don’t think it would be appropriate to show you now, though.” ChanYeol said while rubbing the back of his head. 

“Why? Are we getting shy now?” BaekHyun said with a teasing smile. “You know what’s odd? I’ve been seeing a lot of people with tattoos on their arms lately.”

ChanYeol raised his head and looked directly at BaekHyun. “You did?” 

“Yeah, the first time was the other day at the park. Remember that day you came visit? KyungSoo and I went to the park after you left and there was this man with a small tattoo of a dragon on his forearm. He walked with us for a while making small talk and then he left. Then, the whole week these people with dragon tattoos kept appearing, maybe is a cult?” BaekHyun said with a thinking face and finished bandaging ChanYeol’s elbow after he applied a cooling spray for the pain.  

Meanwhile ChanYeol already had a plan in mind. The man from earlier had a dragon tattoo too and there was only one group with a dragon as their crest. 

A knock on the door startled them and a second later JongDae’s annoyed face appeared from behind. “Are you done? We ordered food like a century ago and we’re waiting for you and unless ChanYeol broke his arm I’m pretty sure he can survive, can we eat now?” 

“Oh gosh, okay! You’re so stupid, Dae.” BaekHyun got up to put the first aid kit back in its place. 

JongDae watched him disappear behind the door and quickly made his way toward ChanYeol. “So? Is he suspicious? Did he ask any questions?” He whispered to avoid been heard by BaekHyun.

“I don’t think he suspects anything but we have to get him out of here. I know who’s threatening him and I’m pretty sure they know everything about him by now.” ChanYeol answered too in a low voice. 

“Where else is BaekHyun supposed to go? He doesn’t have anyone but me and a couple of friends.” JongDae asked desperately looking at the bathroom door every second. 

“He and KyungSoo will stay with me and _you_ are coming too.” ChanYeol said.

“Are you sure is it safe?” JongDae asked remembering the thing with the man and the threat. 

“Yes, I’ll make it safe but we have to move _now._ ” ChanYeol pronounced the last word at the same time BaekHyun came out of the bathroom. JongDae gave him an understanding look before grabbing BaekHyun by  
the arm and dragging him to the living room. 

ChanYeol took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a bit trying to remember the last events in his mind. After that, he checked the bandage BaekHyun put on his elbow and smiled to himself when he saw the quality of it.

It was a very shitty bandage but at least it didn’t sting anymore. He’ll have to go with his doctor later. 

Carefully he took his hoodie and took his gun to hide them again in the back of his pants and put on his big hoodie again. He left the room once he was ready. 

When he got to the living room, everyone was looking at JongDae with frowns on their faces except for BaekHyun, who was carrying KyungSoo looking worried. “What’s wrong?” 

“There’s a plague in the building, a cockroaches plague.” BaekHyun answered and LuHan –who was standing behind BaekHyun- touched his forehead like he was trying to face palm himself. “We’ll have to leave for a few days due the fumigation.” 

“Well, you can stay with me, LuHan and SeHun in the meantime. JongIn will be there too and I’m guessing JongDae’s coming too.” ChanYeol said according to the plan. 

“No, ChanYeol, that’s a bit excessive. There’s too many people and I’ll obviously will have to take KyungSoo with me.” BaekHyun responded with a small frown. It seemed like the rest of the guys were informed somehow about what ChanYeol was trying to do so they started talking. 

“Baek-hyung, ChanYeol-hyung has a big house with a lot of rooms. We’ll be more than okay and you know adore KyungSoo so I don’t see him as a problem.” SeHun said sitting next to BaekHyun. JongIn stood next to LuHan and they both leaned onto BaekHyun’s side. 

“Yeah, hyung, come on. ChanYeol-hyung has a nice place, you’ll like it.” JongIn said with a wide smile.    
LuHan also smiled when he spoke. “We just formally met but you seem nice so it wouldn’t be a problem to have you there and this cutie here is more than welcome too.” 

“Are you sure? We can stay at a hotel, it’s not a big deal.” BaekHyun said biting his lower lip. 

“BaekHyun, I’m not letting you stay at a random hotel with your baby.” ChanYeol said serious. 

“Ugh, okay, but JongDae doesn’t have to come, he can go where he always goes.” BaekHyun finally accepted and looked defiant at JongDae. Said man made a shocked face and touched his chest as if he was deeply offended 

“Baek baby, I’m not letting you go alone with all these men. So don’t worry, I’ll be there for you 24/7.” JongDae said with his typical smile. 

“Am I being punished?” BaekHyun asked to himself. 

“Okay then, let’s get moving.” JongDae went with BaekHyun to help him pack his and KyungSoo’s stuff. 

Meanwhile ChanYeol grabbed his cellphone and checked through his messages. JongIn cursed at him in six of them and LuHan texted him about how nice BaekHyun was. He ignored all of them and texted JunMyeon, the butler who also worked as a doctor because for some reason he had the knowledge although he has always been a bit secretive about that. 

**_ [14:13pm]  _ ** _ PCY: I’m coming back with three extra people. Prepare the room on the third floor and change the bedsheets on mine. Thank you.  _

**_ [14:14apm]  _ ** _ KJM: Why? _

**_ [14:14pm]  _ ** _ PCY: Just do it. _

**_ [14:15pm]  _ ** _ KJM: Are those three people sharing the same bed or what.  _

**_ [14:16pm]  _ ** _ PCY: One’s sleeping in the third floor room and the other two at mine’s.  _

**_ [14:17pm]  _ ** _ KJM: Why?  _

**_ [14:17pm]  _ ** _ PCY: For fuck’s sake, Jun, just do it.  _

**_ [08:18pm]  _ ** _ PCY: One’s a baby by the way. _

**_ [08:18pm]  _ ** _ KJM: Is that baby yours?  _

**_ [08:19pm]  _ ** _ PCY: No.  _

**_ [08:21pm]  _ ** _ KJM: K.  _

ChanYeol pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

 

-

 

BaekHyun got out of the vehicle and stared in awe. “Wow, well that explains the car.” If ChanYeol’s car was huge then his house was a freaking monstrosity. 

The house was really big, it stood prominently before them and it kind of had a ChanYeol aura. There were four pillars in and they extended across the front of the house; it seemed like it had three floors and some kind of an attic. It had big windows that reflected the orange glow of the late afternoon sun. The exterior walls looked like were built on some sort of reddish stone and the roof was made of plain flat tiles. The frontage of the house was really pretty and it reminded BaekHyun of a dollhouse. 

“Nice, isn’t it? We call it the Park Mansion since it actually is a mansion but you know.” LuHan stood next to BaekHyun carrying one of his bags and smiled at him. 

“I see that…” BaekHyun told him still feeling a bit overwhelmed at the view. “Looks like investing pays off.” 

“What? I-I mean, yeah, totally.” LuHan corrected himself quickly. ChanYeol had to start updating them in his lies. “ChanYeol has a talent with shares, assets and all that stuff.” 

BaekHyun shrugged and turned to grab his bags from LuHan while balancing KyungSoo in one arm. ChanYeol appeared right beside him and took the bags for him. 

“Sorry, I'm not having an accident in my house just because you want to multitask.” He said and started walking ahead of them. BaekHyun happily smiled and followed him inside.

JongDae, JongIn and SeHun were still in the car with frowns on their faces but LuHan made yelled at them to get out and start moving.  
   
The insides of the house were as impressive as the exterior. It had rich and beautiful decorations in light colors and a few dark colored touches for aesthetics. The furniture was modern but they looked comfy enough and the walls had paintings that even BaekHyun with his lack of knowledge in the topic could see that they were exquisite.  
“  
Woah…” He said delighted when he spotted a painting of roses in soft pastel tones. “You have some taste. Look KyungSoo! These are the flowers daddy likes the most!” 

Baby KyungSoo extended his chubby hand toward the painting like trying to touch the roses. “Daaa~”    
ChanYeol smiled at the sight feeling a bit warm inside. 

Someone from behind of them cleared their throat to politely ask for their attention. Both of them turned around and KyungSoo giggled at the new face. 

A man in his mid-forties was standing in front of them dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black trousers. His hair was pitch black and his unblemished skin was pale and it looked so soft BaekHyun felt kind of envious. The man looked friendly but strict at the same time and walked towards them with a small smile on his face. 

“Hi, you must be Byun BaekHyun-ssi and this little gentleman must be KyungSoo. I'm Kim JunMyeon, I take care of the house and I’m also ChanYeol’s personal doctor, nice to meet you.” The man introduced himself and stared at KyungSoo then at BaekHyun then at KyungSoo again. “He has your nose, your baby is really cute.” 

BaekHyun smiled with a smile so bright that the man, Kim JunMyeon, had to blink a couple of times. “Thank you, JunMyeon-ssi! Say hi KyungSoo, this nice man said you’re cute!” He gently grabbed one of KyungSoo’s tiny hands toward the older man. JunMyeon shook KyungSoo’s hand and bowed at BaekHyun. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The man smiled again. “ChanYeol told me you’ll be staying with us for a while, is there anything you don’t eat? Any allergies? Is KyungSoo on a special diet?” 

“No, we don’t have any of that~ but don’t worry! I’ll make KyungSoo’s meals and I’ll be fine with any leftovers in the kitchen. I don’t want to intrude too much that you’ll have to change your routine for me.” BaekHyun said too cheerful to be genuine while KyungSoo got bored and started playing with his daddy’s hair. 

“You’re cute too. Okay so, I’ll see you at dinner, BaekHyun-ssi. I think ChanYeol’s capable enough to show you your room.” Once JunMyeon said that, the bowed at them and left. 

ChanYeol rolled his eyes and looked at BaekHyun. “You won’t eat leftovers, BaekHyun. You and KyungSoo will be fed as kings as long as you’re staying with me- us, with us.” ChanYeol cleared his throat and pretended to be focused on the painting. 

BaekHyun smiled and hid his face in KyungSoo’s neck. “I still think it’s a bit too much, you know? We just met and we’re already living together. The least I could do is cook my own meals.” 

“The least you could do is nothing. Come on, I’ll show you your room.” 

Both of them and KyungSoo went up the stairs and the decoration there was a bit chiller than downstairs but it had a calmer aura. BaekHyun really liked in there. He could see that there weren’t as many paintings as in the first floor but there were a few vases with different kind of flowers and the hallway had a sweet but fresh smell. 

“The room you’ll be occupying is actually mine but since is the bigger you’ll be comfortable enough with KyungSoo.” 

“Wait, no. I’m not taking your room from you!” BaekHyun said shocked and stopped walking. 

“It’s okay, I don’t use it anyway. Don’t worry.” ChanYeol replied without looking back. 

“No, ChanYeol, listen. I’m okay with whatever, really.” BaekHyun said stubbornly. 

“And I’m telling you that is okay.” This time ChanYeol did turn around and smiled at BaekHyun. “I promise that is okay, I don’t use that room and since it’s the biggest you and your baby will be at peace so please accept what I’m offering without saying no. Come on, you’ll see.”

BaekHyun wanted to disagree but he just bit his lip hugging KyungSoo and silently followed ChanYeol through a door on his right. He expected another big room with richness all over but it was an office with barely any decorations, only a bookcase on a corner and a plant. There was a mahogany desk too, a huge one and a black leather chair that looked comfy as hell. The north wall was apparently made of wood and it looked classy. It was a nice office and very ChanYeol but BaekHyun didn’t understand how that was a bedroom. 

Said man walked toward the side of the bookcase and turned around to face BaekHyun with a smile on his face. He pressed lightly onto a panel next to the bookcase and to BaekHyun’s surprise, said panel made an oof sound and then it slide to the side. 

“Woah!” BaekHyun said again. “You’re house is really amazing. It’s like a spy’s house.” 

BaekHyun walked with his baby in his arms when ChanYeol made a gesture for him to get close. Once he was in the…doorframe? Was that even considered a door? He saw the real bedroom. 

What stood out the most was the bed. It was really huge. Definitely made for ChanYeol. Not that BaekHyun was a midget or something but Park ChanYeol was really the tallest man he’s ever met. BaekHyun barely reached his chin when he stood straight. 

So it kind of made sense the king size bed. The decoration in there was minimalistic and everything was black and white; the walls were white and the bedcovers were black as well as the furniture inside. The curtains were a shade of gray and there were two other black doors and a white one. 

ChanYeol walked inside and started explaining BaekHyun how things like the TV and the wood panel worked. “The black doors are the bathroom and the closet; you can put your things in there, there’s a lot of space. The bathroom has everything you could need and the towels are the lower drawer. The white door is the other entrance and it was made for emergency purposes; it opens to some stairs that’ll lead you to the kitchen.” 

BaekHyun sat in the bedroom and placed KyungSoo in the middle with pillows surrounding him so he wouldn’t roll to the side. “Why is this room built like that?” He asked curiously.

“The previous owner had some trust issues.” ChanYeol simply answered. 

“Where are you going to sleep?” BaekHyun asked again. 

“There a lot more rooms in here, don’t worry.” 

“Then why don’t you give us one of the other room?” 

“BaekHyun, please.” 

“Okay~ I give up.” BaekHyun sighed and let himself fall against the mattress next to KyungSoo, who sat on the bed and was playing with his toes. “Just don’t come in the middle of the night and ask us to lend you your bed because we’re both heavy sleepers and not even an earthquake can wake us up.” 

“Okay, I won’t. That outside is my office so I’ll be working in there sometimes so don’t get scared if you heard noises.” ChanYeol had been talking facing the office because he was checking for any suspicious papers in case BaekHyun got curious and when he turned around he heard a soft snore. 

Both father and son fell asleep so quickly ChanYeol didn’t even notice. BaekHyun was curled towards KyungSoo and placed a hand in his baby’s tummy; KyungSoo was sleeping on his back slightly turned towards his dad and the pillow BaekHyun placed before was still in his place. 

ChanYeol decided he could let them sleep for a while before dinner was ready and before he left, he walked to the bed and place more pillows on KyungSoo’s side just in case. BaekHyun and KyungSoo looked really cute while sleeping. 

Park ChanYeol was a soft hearted man. 

On the inside. 

 

-

 

“So, care to share some info with me? What’s your super plan? Lock BaekHyun up and his son for the rest of their lives?” JongDae asked ChanYeol.

That same day two hours later they were having the meeting at ChanYeol’s second office that was located on the first floor. He couldn’t let BaekHyun overhear their conversation especially when it involved him. JongDae and JongIn were sitting on the couch in front of ChanYeol and MinSeok was standing behind them as silent as always; YiXing was outside doing his rounds because ChanYeol knew he would do a better job than the previous guards. SeHun and LuHan were standing next to him behind the desk in similar postures; when SeHun was younger, he resembled LuHan a bit but then SeHun continued growing and his features became sharper so the resemblance ended there. 

ChanYeol knew some of them –like JongDae- were there because they were worried for BaekHyun and others were there because they were loyal and JongIn and SeHun were there because they were both. 

“No and please shut up.” ChanYeol heard JongIn’s snort but he chose to ignore it. “This whole situation started when we made a deal with a foreign provider. We’re trying to expand, to reach new territory within the city. It looks like another organization called Steel Dragon is against this and are willing to do whatever it takes to continue with their business in their tiny and dirty area.” ChanYeol took some papers that were above the desk and handed them to SeHun. Said man gave the files to the others so they could understand better what ChanYeol was talking about. “Somehow the fact that their old providers were now partnering with us reached their leader’s ears and he is not letting this mine of gold get away from him. I’m guessing he first sent some of his men to follow me for a while until they find out something to use against me instead of killing me right there.” 

“BaekHyun was just so lucky to be that especial something. That makes completely sense because you and BaekHyun are really close, right? From all the times you came visit.” 

ChanYeol ignored JongDae’s snarky comment and continued. “They are threatening me with BaekHyun and KyungSoo because they think we have some kind of relationship. They even think KyungSoo is my son.”

“You could do a pretty good job playing KyungSoo’s other dad, though, since you’re both a huge pile of shit.”

“Can I punch his face?” LuHan asked annoyed. 

“One more word from you and I’ll cut your tongue.” ChanYeol said. 

JongDae rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. 

“We’re going to proceed with the meeting with the providers. I know he will be there to try to stop it and he might even try something before the meeting.” ChanYeol had a thoughtful expression on his face. “At first I thought they could work for me. They’re not very powerful or big but they do have connections. I know their leader, Yang HyunSuk, he was known as the Blue Dragon during his youth but now he’s just old bones with not many loyal men but the ones he sent after us.” 

“So what? Do you still want them to join us? That was the original plan, to reunite the small groups with good connections and absorb them to gain their territory.” SeHun asked. 

“Yes, I still want that part of the city and some of them are good assets.” ChanYeol said deeply. “He should’ve killed me instead of sending men to follow me.” He cleared his throat and stared at everyone in the room. “The day of the meeting, two weeks from now, I’ll be needing all of you; YiXing and JongIn will be coming with me at the front. SeHun and MinSeok will cover our backs and LuHan of course will be our eyes. You,” ChanYeol said and pointed at JongDae. “Will be staying here keeping your mouth shut and making sure BaekHyun and KyungSoo are okay. JunMyeon will be here too to check on all of you.”

JongDae smiled widely and stretched his back like a cat. “I can’t complain. I, as well as you, enjoy a murder once in a while but this time I’m okay with staying with my babies. Thank you.” 

“Okay, it’s done then, let’s have dinner.” ChanYeol said and observe as they left the room. JongDae gave him a middle finger up and the others just nodded at him when they went out. 

“Wait, what about HyunSuk?” JongIn asked before he left the room.

“I’m going to kill him.” ChanYeol answered. 

JongIn nodded and finally left the room. 

 

-

 

The following days were somewhat of a discovery period for ChanYeol. Newfound emotions, feelings, thoughts and other things he didn’t know he had in him. 

Like the second day of BaekHyun’s stay. 

As usual, ChanYeol didn’t sleep a bit and at 6:00am he was already working in his office at the first floor. About fifteen minutes later he heard some noises in the living room and at first he thought that maybe it was JunMyeon and his obsessive cleaning but he knew very well that the man didn’t wake up before 7:30am.    
Lay and MinSeok were still doing rounds for another hour and they usually went directly to rest instead of walk around the house and the rest of the guys didn’t wake up until noon unless there was an emergency. Then he remembered JongDae. 

ChanYeol sighed and got up grabbing his gun in his way out. If that man was peeking around his stuff, he would shoot him in the face. 

As he got closer to the living room, he could hear more clearly that the noises were in fact little sobs that sounded a lot like BaekHyun and the tinkling sound of broken glass. ChanYeol got worried as he thought something might have happened; maybe someone broke into the house and hurt BaekHyun or even KyungSoo so he walked faster trying to be as silent as possible.

When he got there, he was prepared for a fight so he held the gun ready to shot fire but what he saw was something entirely different but no better. 

BaekHyun was kneeling on the floor sweeping away what it used to be the crystal vase JunMyeon had on the coffee table. 

ChanYeol hid his gun fast and got close to BaekHyun. “BaekHyun? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?” When BaekHyun noticed he was there, he stopped sobbing and started crying really hard while pouting. It kind of reminded ChanYeol the first time they met. 

“C-ChanYeol I-I’m s-so s-sorry!” BaekHyun said between cries. He stopped sweeping and pointing to the coffee table. “I-I w-was s-sleepy and d-didn’t see w-were I was g-going and I t-tripped over the c-carpet and I b-broke it I-I’m really s-sorry.” He seemed really distressed so ChanYeol kneeled next to him and grabbed his hands gently. 

“BaekHyun, look at me. It’s okay, it’s just a vase and it was simply a decoration.” ChanYeol said softly and grabbed BaekHyun’s face with so much care as if he was made from crystal too. “Please stop crying, I swear I’m not mad.” 

The crying man looked at ChanYeol’s face looking for confirmation that he was indeed not mad at him. ChanYeol relaxed his features without letting go of BaekHyun’s face and smiled softly at him. After a few minutes, BaekHyun stopped crying.

Both of them just simply stare at each other. 

“Are you okay now?” ChanYeol asked again. 

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” BaekHyun asked back. 

“Yes, BaekHyun, I promise you I’m not mad.” ChanYeol let his hands fall to the side and BaekHyun pouted. 

“You’ve been so kind with me and I’m here destroying your house!” The smaller man said and looked sadly at the broken glass. Just then he noticed small drops of blood. “Oh~ I think I hurt myself.” 

ChanYeol felt confused for a second and followed BaekHyun’s gaze toward the floor. “Jesus, BaekHyun! Come on, hold tight.” ChanYeol kneeled with one leg and grabbed BaekHyun’s waist with his left arm and slide the right one under his legs to carry him bridal style. BaekHyun placed his arms around ChanYeol’s neck and looked down onto his own legs noticing a few scratches on his knees. “I’m going to wake JunMyeon up, wait for me a bit.”  The man placed BaekHyun on the couch far away from the glass and went to look for the doctor. 

BaekHyun bit his lips nervously. He really felt like a walking disaster. 

A JunMyeon with bed hair holding a white box appeared from the hallway next to the stairs wearing pajamas and a night gown being followed by a stressed looking ChanYeol. 

“Let’s see how this kid got hurt.” JunMyeon said smiling as he approached BaekHyun giving a nasty look to the broken vase on the floor. “I kind of hated that vase but it was a gift so I couldn’t throw away, I don’t mourn that loss!” JunMyeon kneeled in front of BaekHyun to examine his legs and the he took out a surgical tweezer from the box to take out the tiny pieces of glass incrusted on BaekHyun’s skin. “So what were you doing at this god-forsaken hour?” 

“KyungSoo needed a diaper change and after that I felt thirsty and tried to go to the kitchen but I was so sleepy I tripped over and hit the table and the vase fell, I’m really sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing, it doesn’t matter, right Jun?” ChanYeol said.

JunMyeon looked at ChanYeol and then nodded smiling at BaekHyun. “Don’t sweat it, kid.”

The rest of the day after that episode consisted on ChanYeol following BaekHyun around reassuring him that he didn’t do anything wrong and playing peek-a-boo with KyungSoo because it seemed that baby Soo would never grow tired of it. ChanYeol had work to do but there he was playing the nice guy. 

He could feel JunMyeon’s judging stares and hear JongDae’s petty comments but as long as BaekHyun wouldn’t get suspicious he was okay with that. 

 

The following days went by somewhat similarly.

ChanYeol learned that BaekHyun had different sides; his most dangerous trait was that he was extremely flirty and made the taller man usually get flustered around him winking at him and smiling after licking his lips.

Sometimes he would be a bit childish bickering with JongDae pouting to the moon and back; BaekHyun’s pout was a powerful weapon. Then, he would act all shy and cute and make ChanYeol want to kill himself because he couldn’t handle it especially when BaekHyun teamed up with KyungSoo. That was something no one could handle. It was double trouble of cuteness and everything sweet. 

Another side of BaekHyun that ChanYeol appreciate the most was caring daddy BaekHyun. It expressed in such a pure way ChanYeol could only observe and learn how BaekHyun literally lived and breathed for his son. 

During meal times, BaekHyun wouldn’t eat until KyungSoo had eaten first and then he would just eat a few bites before taking KyungSoo for a nap. So ChanYeol had started to feed KyungSoo too in order to let BaekHyun eat a bit more every day; at first it had been weird since he never thought he would be doing anything like that but the fact that he was managing to feed both BaekHyun and KyungSoo without one receiving less than the other made him feel good.  Especially when baby Soo smiled at him like he smiled at BaekHyun. That made him feel like a god. 

 

Another thing that happened a few days later was when ChanYeol was at his real office doing some paperwork and the panel leading to BaekHyun’s bedroom was open but he wasn’t inside at the moment. He left the papers on the desk and leaned back on his chair closing his eyes to rest for a while. ChanYeol was almost falling asleep when he heard a door being opened. He opened his eyes and checked the main door of his office but it was still closed. He thought that maybe he was hallucinating for the lack of sleep when he heard BaekHyun’s voice talking to KyungSoo. BaekHyun used the other door so he was coming from the kitchen. 

_ “Let’s do this, okay Soo? Show appa how smart you are!” _

ChanYeol smiled to himself and leaned back against the chair again. He liked when BaekHyun was in teacher mode for his son. KyungSoo was a very smart baby, he would make this gestures and talk in baby language to BaekHyun and he would talk back trying to teach him some easy words. It was fun. 

_ “Today’s word is appa, can you say appa?”  _

Appa has been the word of the day for a week. When KyungSoo wanted something from BaekHyun, he would say “Dada” but BaekHyun preferred being called appa instead. The problem was that KyungSoo refused to even try and keep calling him dada. 

_ “Dada~” _

ChanYeol heard BaekHyun’s sigh and KyungSoo’s giggles. 

_ “Okay then, let’s practice names~”  _

BaekHyun have been trying to teach KyungSoo the names of everyone in the house and he had learnt two.

_ “Say Nini, baby, Nini.”  _

Nini was JongIn’s nickname and KyungSoo actually say it right. 

_ “That’s my baby! Now say Dae.”  _

That was JongDae’s nickname and ChanYeol always laughed when KyungSoo said his name. 

_ “Dog~”  _

_ “Baby, no~ how do you even get dog from Dae? Uncle JongDae is not a dog, baby.”  _

ChanYeol wanted to disagree.

After BaekHyun sighed again and they went at it for a while. BaekHyun saying some words and KyungSoo giving his best. It was funny and even relaxing to hear that, ChanYeol felt somehow rested. 

“ _This is a new word, baby, is a bit more difficult but you can do it, okay?”_ They were silent for a few seconds and then BaekHyun spoke again. _“Baby, say_ _ Yeollie~ _ _ !” _

ChanYeol opened his eyes so fast it actually hurt. Yeollie was a nickname for him. BaekHyun called him that accidentally one night when they said their goodnights. They never talked about it because BaekHyun ran really fast and ChanYeol pushed the memory at the back of his mind for his own sanity. And now, BaekHyun was teaching his baby how to say his name. 

He wanted to go there and see if KyungSoo would be able to. He felt excited and was paying close attention. 

“ _Come on, baby, say Yeollie~.”_

There was a pause and ChanYeol counted his heartbeats.

_“_ _Yeeooo_ _~”_

Both BaekHyun and ChanYeol reacted differently. BaekHyun congratulated baby KyungSoo for being so smart and ChanYeol felt like having a heart attack but he felt _so_ happy. 

 

-

 

One day before the meeting with the providers and the confrontation with the Blue Dragon organization, ChanYeol was on high alert. But not because of the event itself, he couldn’t care less about that. He was on high alert because of BaekHyun. 

He had been asking questions about some things. 

“Why do you always meet without me?” He asked one day at dinner with a small smile on his lips. 

It took them by surprise and for a moment there ChanYeol thought he _knew_. “It’s for work, hyung, you’re not missing anything.” JongIn answered. 

“Then why is JongDae with you? For all I know he doesn’t do shit.” He said again staring directly at JongDae.

The man gave him a middle finger up. 

“It’s difficult to get rid of him.” ChanYeol said smiling at him. 

Since that day, they always meet at night after BaekHyun goes to sleep. It was better like that but ChanYeol was still on edge. 

He had been thinking a lot lately about everything lately. Since the day he first met BaekHyun and his son till now. He felt different but he couldn’t tell if it was a good different or a bad one. All he knew was that it was because of BaekHyun. 

The blond man smiled at him like always; talked to him like always and everything was the same but BaekHyun had a strange glint in his eyes. A dangerous glint that gave chills to ChanYeol. It was a thrill, the same thing he felt when there was a gun pointed at his direction. You could either run and save your life or face it and die. There was a small chance to face it and still be alive but ChanYeol knew better. 

He felt like he was walking on thin ice or maybe at the edge of a cliff. Like there was something around his neck ready to choke him to death if he did something wrong. It was a so terrifying but at the same time it was so intoxicating. You could either be alive or dead in a blink of an eye, like a russian roulette. He felt euphoric. 

But why was BaekHyun so dangerous? Why did he have the power to play with ChanYeol’s life? What made him the thin ice ChanYeol walked in and why was he the firm ground above the cliff? 

BaekHyun made him feel like he was part of something. BaekHyun was a light in the darkness surrounding his life. BaekHyun was that something missing. BaekHyun made him happy. BaekHyun gave him something pure. 

Then ChanYeol fell in the ice cold water, he fell down the cliff and he let himself being at the end of the Russian roulette. 

But he didn’t drown, he didn’t hit the rocks and he didn’t die. 

He fell and was saved. He fell and BaekHyun was there. 

He fell in love. 

He fell in love with BaekHyun. 

Byun BaekHyun was a powerful man. 

 

-

 

The day of the meeting, ChanYeol was in his office at the first floor with the rest of his team checking for minor details and grabbing everything they needed. 

“JunMyeon and JongDae will be staying here for BaekHyun and KyungSoo. To keep them distracted and safe. JongIn, YiXing and I will go first and then SeHun and MinSeok will go after us and they’ll stay at the back ready to fight. LuHan will go up to the building behind us and he will cover us all.” ChanYeol said showing them a blueprint of the location he chose for the meeting. It was a parking lot next to a factory and there were lots of construction zones around there and it wasn’t so far from the house. 

“I’ve prepared the gear and of course I put on some upgrades, I’m sure they’ll be more than okay for all of you. I’ll bring them in an hour.” MinSeok said. He was the one who made the custom bulletproof vests.

“Good job, Min. Lu, did you arrange the earpieces?” 

“Yup, we’re like secret agents now~” LuHan answered while laughing. 

“Don’t ever do that again. That’s only acceptable when BaekHyun does it, not you.” JongIn told him and LuHan throw him the file he had in his hands. 

“Okay then, we’re ready.” ChanYeol said ignoring the exchange and dismissed them.

They all nodded once the meeting ended and went to prepare themselves. There was no room for mistakes or silly games. 

ChanYeol was left alone for a few seconds. He was about to get up when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He said. 

BaekHyun’s bouncy blond hair appeared behind the door and smiled at ChanYeol when he saw him. “Hey~” 

“Hi, did something happen?” ChanYeol asked frowning. 

“No~ I just wanted to talk with you, is it a bad time?” BaekHyun asked tilting his head. 

“No, I was just finishing. Come on, have a seat.” ChanYeol pointed towards the chairs in front of his desk before taking the papers and putting them in the drawers. 

BaekHyun walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat on one of the chairs and looked at ChanYeol. “I just wanted to thank you again for everything you have done for us. KyungSoo and I will be forever thankful to you.”

ChanYeol stared at him. “Why does it sound like you’re leaving?” 

The blond shrugged and leaned back on the chair. “Because maybe I should leave. We’ve been here long enough, I don’t think there’s any cockroaches left.” He lifted one dainty hand and rested his head on it. “Why? Do you want us to stay?” 

The taller tilted his head to the side and also leaned back on his chair. “Do you want to stay?” 

“It doesn’t matter what I want, it’s your house.” 

“But these are choices that you make.” ChanYeol smiled back at him. “Why would you leave? You don’t like it in here? Is JunMyeon too much to handle?” 

BaekHyun laughed. “No, he’s okay~ I like him. I think he likes me too because he keeps feeding me like I’m starving.” 

“Yeah, he does that with the people he likes.” ChanYeol said. “That’s why JongDae lost four pounds.” 

They both laughed at that. 

“If you want to leave I won’t stop you but it doesn’t have to be today. Stay for a while and let JunMyeon feed you all he wants.” The tall man said. “I like you being here. You don’t cry when you break something anymore.” 

BaekHyun blushed and lowered his head while smiling softly. “I could stay for another week. I’ll try not to break anything and we’ll see if you still like me.” 

ChanYeol smiled. He had fallen so hard. “I’m still going to like you, Baek.” 

“That’s good because I like y-” 

A knock on the door interrupted them and ChanYeol wanted to shoot whoever was at the other side. 

JunMyeon raised his eyebrows at them but it was obvious he didn’t care if he interrupted something.

“ChanYeol, your appointment is in an hour, you should get going.” The man said and made him a sign.

“BaekHyun, KyungSoo just woke up.” 

“Thank you, Jun. We’ll be going.” JunMyeon nodded at them and left. ChanYeol had a serious face when he spoke to BaekHyun again. “BaekHyun, tonight JongIn, SeHun, LuHan, YiXing and MinSeok will go out. JongDae and JunMyeon will be staying here but you have my number in case of emergency.” 

BaekHyun stared at him in silence for a few seconds. “Is it because of work?” 

“Yes, we’re meeting with new providers to start commercial partnership. We won’t take long.” ChanYeol said. 

“Just be careful, I’ve heard business men are tricky.” BaekHyun said with a small smile. “KyungSoo and I will be watching a movie later. If you get home in time we can watch it together if you want.” 

ChanYeol smiled again. “I would like that a lot.” 

“I’ll be waiting then.” BaekHyun got up to leave the office and let ChanYeol get ready for his appointment. 

“BaekHyun…” ChanYeol had a weird feeling in his chest. For some reason BaekHyun’s retreating back gave him some kind of a hunch. The blond man turned around. 

“Yes?”

“The room you’re staying at has a separate security system. It activates from inside the bedroom, there’s a panel behind the ocean’s painting and the passcode is in the back of the frame. You know, in case of emergency.” ChanYeol said softly. 

“Okay, I’ll remember it in case of emergency.” BaekHyun said and smiled one last time before leaving the room. 

ChanYeol pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe. He got up to get ready, preparing his guns and making sure he had enough bullets in the charger. He also grabbed the blueprints and the files that were over the desk. There was a suitcase with some things he also needed to take so he grabbed it too and went to change his clothes. Once he was ready, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to YiXing and JongIn to meet him at the front. 

As he was making his way out, he made sure everything was okay and that the security system was activated.

He left a gun for JongDae since the man said he knew how to shoot just in case. The house would be left without YiXing and MinSeok but he trusted LuHan’s upgrades that he put on the security system after that man violated the perimeter almost three weeks ago. 

When he reached the lobby, he saw JunMyeon was waiting for him at the front door.

“Where is BaekHyun?” ChanYeol asked. 

“In the bedroom, giving KyungSoo those peaches he likes so much.” Then the old man smiled. “Don’t worry about them, ChanYeol, we’ll be okay. But you should be careful, I know you are more than capable to defend yourself but those people are seeking for revenge.” 

“I know, Jun, you don’t have to remind me. And I’ll be back with the same people I left with, I promise.” 

JunMyeon said nothing and just nodded at him before he turned around and walked to the kitchen.

When ChanYeol walked out of the house he spotted YiXing and JongIn standing at the front of JongIn’s car. It was a Mercedes AMG GT R Roadster. It was fast and it was armored so that car was perfect for that night. 

The trio was going first and then LuHan and MinSeok will go after them five minutes later. They knew how the situation could go and if everything went according to the plan they would be back in less than two hours.

As they were already on the road, ChanYeol grabbed his phone to check for any texts from BaekHyun but there was nothing. 

“Are you okay?” YiXing asked ChanYeol. The man was naturally soft spoken, he had dark hair and milky skin and had dimples on his cheeks. He was a very empathic person and was always ready to help but as he was a sweetheart he was also very lethal. ChanYeol liked him a lot. “You seem off.” 

“Yes, I was just thinking. Did you bring everything you need?”    
YiXing made a face and scrunched his nose. “Of course I did, what do you take me for?” 

ChanYeol smiled and then they were silent until JongIn spoke. “SeHun said he’s already on his way with MinSeok and Lu.” 

“Okay, then.” ChanYeol said and checked his phone again. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’re waiting for news from BaekHyun?” YiXing said. 

ChanYeol gave him a look and put his phone in his pocket. “Maybe.” He grabbed a box that contained the earpieces the three of them needed; the other had their own set but they all were connected thanks to LuHan.

YiXing took a pair and gave it to JongIn and then he took another pair for himself. ChanYeol took the last pair and placed them in his ears tapping it twice to turn it on. 

At first he heard white noise. He tapped them again and now he could hear LuHan talking shit as always. 

_ “…So that’s why I think Daenerys will sit on the iron throne.” _

_ “Lu I swear to god that’s one of the stupidest thing you’ve ever said and you say a lot of stupid things.” _

ChanYeol heard MinSeok saying. 

“MinSeok has a point, though.” JongIn said on the earpiece.

_ “Stop bullying me so much, you really suck!”  _

“We’re here.” JongIn parked the car a few meters away from another group of people. They arrived at the same time that providers. They could see a group of people getting out of their cars from that distance so they did the same. 

“We’re going to do this fast. We don’t know when the Blue Dragons will appear and we have to close the deal before that happens.” ChanYeol said before he went out of the car and hid his weapons underneath his clothes. 

Another car appeared behind them and after parking, SeHun and MinSeok got out from it. LuHan got out of the car before they arrived there to situate himself in the building as they agreed earlier and watched over them through his rifle like the good marksman he was. 

“Lu, confirm your position.” 

_ “8:00 o’clock from your pov, boss. I’ve counted six men: four at the front and two behind the cars.”  _ LuHan’s quiet voice said. 

After his whole team nodded at him in confirmation, he started walking towards the other men. 

They were almost as tall as ChanYeol, they had dark hair and olive skin and had a slightly muscular complexion. There were a few lumps beneath their suits giving away where they hid their weapons. As they saw ChanYeol’s group coming their way, they started walking too to meet them halfway. 

The one who seemed like the leader was in the middle surrounded by his men.

“You are The Phoenix, you seem to be not old.” He spoke with a strong accent and broken Korean but he made himself clear. “A person call to me before, a former client he is, he says to not do business with you.” The man said with a thinking face and then he smile. “But I not do take advice from traitors. He stole from me.” The man took a step forward extending his hand towards ChanYeol. The latter heard JongIn and YiXing getting close. “I’m Oskar. It’ll be a pleasure  to  do business with you.” 

ChanYeol accepted his gesture and they both shook hands. “Park ChanYeol and the pleasure is all mine, Oskar.” 

“With the organization you have here, we are going to do great things.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” ChanYeol said with a professional smile. 

LuHan spoke again. 

_ “I see a car behind the gates, seven men left the car… They have guns! It’s them! I’m going to shoot. You have twelve seconds.”  _

MinSeok and SeHun got closer to ChanYeol to form a barricade. Oskar had a confused face and for a second he thought they were going to fight him and tried to signal his men to fight back but ChanYeol held his hand on a hard grip and changed positions with him. “We can continue this meeting some other day, it seems like your former clients are here to stop what can’t be stopped.” 

“Is this a trap?” Oskar asked staring at ChanYeol. 

“Trust me it’s not. Now you should go.” He answered.

“Take him and leave that way.” ChanYeol said to Oskar’s men and pointed toward another road different to the one they took before. He signaled towards YiXing, MinSeok, SeHun and LuHan for them to get their guns ready and they all directed their pistols to where LuHan said the Blue Dragons were coming. 

_ “Boss, I took two of them down but the rest ran away fast! They are going in now.”  _ LuHan’s voice came out through the earpiece. 

The men did as they were told and Oskar turned around looking at ChanYeol. “You’re really something, Phoenix. I’m looking forward to work with you.”

“We’ll meet again soon, Oskar.” ChanYeol nodded toward him and they left. 

ChanYeol took his two pistols out and unlocked them. He was at the center with SeHun and MinSeok on his right and JongIn and YiXing to his left. The five of them were ready to shoot and LuHan told him when the Blue Dragons were getting close. 

Five men wearing masks appeared next to the factory where the parking lot was and ran towards them shooting fire. 

A bullet passed next to ChanYeol’s head and it grazed him on the cheek. 

Another bullet passed and it threw JongIn’s gun out of his hands. 

A third bullet came and it hit the car. 

ChanYeol grunted and took a step forward and shot twice hitting the legs of the man who threw JongIn’s gun away. YiXing walked next to ChanYeol and shot the man that was getting closer to them in the head. He heard JongIn yelling at SeHun to cover his back when one of the other man grabbed him from behind but MinSeok was faster and kicked the man in the knee. 

There were a few missing shots because LuHan couldn’t aim when they were moving too fast or he would hurt one of them. 

Once JongIn was free from the grip of the man thanks to MinSeok, SeHun gave him another pistol but JongIn refused and grabbed his knives. He threw one at the same man that tried to choke him and it hit him in the chest. 

_ “Boss watch out!”  _

The taller turned around and shot twice but the man was faster and dodged the bullets with only a scratch. He jumped at ChanYeol and they both fell. The man grabbed a knife from his back and tried to stab ChanYeol but the bulletproof vest stopped the knife and suddenly the man fell dead on his side. 

“ _You’re welcome.”_

ChanYeol rolled his eyes but thanked LuHan anyways. When he got up, he saw that MinSeok and JongIn had taken down two men and YiXing shot one who was trying to escape.

“That was easy.” YiXing said with a frown because it was never easy.

He turned around when he heard a curse and saw SeHun was getting punched in the face by another man making him lose balance but then he recovered and positioned himself on the ground to fight back and kicked the man in the shoulder. Then he punched his face and threw him on the floor to take his mask away.

“Boss! He’s the man that was at the restaurant the other day.” SeHun yelled at ChanYeol.

ChanYeol went to him and recognized the man from the photo SeHun had sent him. JongIn and MinSeok made sure that the rest of the Blue Dragons were dead before going with YiXing to where the other two were. 

The man under SeHun was smiling madly at them. “Y-you should have s-stayed with your princess in that castle of y-yours…” The man coughed blood but never stopped smiling. “N-now the slut’s going to d-die.” SeHun punched again and the man groaned in pain. 

But ChanYeol turned around towards where the dead men were and told YiXing to take off their masks. Both of them discovered their faces and ChanYeol saw with horror that none of them was HyunSuk. He should’ve known that the old man couldn’t fight like that anymore, especially not against ChanYeol’s team. 

“Do y-you understand n-now Phoenix?” The man said from the floor. He was mocking him until the end. “You should run.” 

“What do you mean by that?!” JongIn asked him but the man was staring only at ChanYeol like he was waiting for something. 

A phone rang and ChanYeol noticed it was his. He checked the caller ID and it was BaekHyun but he already knew why he was calling him. He answered anyways and took the cellphone to his ear. 

“BaekHyun?”

_ “Come back home now, ChanYeol, come quickly.”  _ BaekHyun said through the phone. He said something else after that and it left ChanYeol completely shocked. 

And the call ended when ChanYeol ran back to the car with the others. 

 

-

 

BaekHyun was feeding KyungSoo and talking with JongDae in the kitchen when a loud noise was heard. He though there had been a car crash outside but that was not possible since the house had a wide closed perimeter and there was no one who could be driving around at that time. JongDae sat straight and had a weird expression on his face. 

“JongDae! HyunSuk is here-” A panicked JunMyeon entered the kitchen carrying two guns he tried to hide when he saw that BaekHyun was still there with KyungSoo. 

“Baek, I’m sorry because I’ve hiding things from you but now I need you to grab KyungSoo and go to your room.” JongDae said as he stood up and grabbed one of JunMyeon’s guns.

“BaekHyun-ah, I’m really sorry…” JunMyeon tried to say but BaekHyun smiled at both of them while he took KyungSoo into his arms. 

“I know~ I’m not as stupid as you think I am, guys. I’ve known for a while.” BaekHyun said.

“Baek…” JongDae tried to speak but he couldn’t. 

BaekHyun stared at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Then he looked at JunMyeon and an idea popped up in mind. “Jun, have you ever shot a gun before?” 

JunMyeon took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I’ve never.” 

“Well, I have.” BaekHyun said and both JongDae and JunMyeon looked at him like he was insane. “Why do you think JiSung never came back?” 

JiSung had been KyungSoo’s other dad. He was an abusive idiot who tried to convince BaekHyun to abort when he knew about the baby and then left when BaekHyun said he wouldn’t do it. Months later returned and tried to take KyungSoo with him but BaekHyun wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Remember that day? JongIn came to help when you were with KyungSoo in the room and JiSung was screaming at our door. I know JongIn beat the hell out of him but he came back one day and I used the gun you hid under your bed because I wanted him away from us.” BaekHyun kissed KyungSoo’s tiny head. “I know you think I’m weak, Dae, but I’m not. I know how to defend myself even if I cry a lot. KyungSoo is my life and I won’t let anyone hurt him or take him away from me. But that is happening again and I won’t let it happen.” BaekHyun walked toward JunMyeon to take the gun from him and put KyungSoo on his arms. “Take him to the bedroom and activate the lock up.” 

“BaekHyun, the fuck are you doing?” JongDae asked angrily. 

JunMyeon looked at KyungSoo and then at BaekHyun again. “I used to work at a clinic before I ended up working for the Parks, I’m a real doctor. BaekHyun, I save lives and I’ve never taken one. But I have to protect you, I can’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I won’t die, I can’t die. I already told you, KyungSoo is my life and… ChanYeol is risking his team and his life for us too. Nothing will happen to me, I promise, but I need you to go now.” BaekHyun said smiling again.    
JongDae walked towards BaekHyun and grabbed him by the arm. “What will happen to KyungSoo if you die because of your stupidity?” 

“I won’t, Dae. And I’ll punch you so hard if you don’t let go right now.” JongDae let him go but he was still against it. BaekHyun ignored and turned to JunMyeon when another crash was heard. “Go now, Jun, I promise I’ll be fine.”

JunMyeon nodded at him and let BaekHyun hug KyungSoo before opening the hidden panel in the kitchen that took him to the bedroom. He turned around for the last time to see BaekHyun checking the gun’s charger for bullets and smiling softly at him. 

BaekHyun saw the old man go with his son and his conviction was stronger than ever. When he finished counting the bullets, he turned around to face JongDae. 

“You had me completely fooled, you know that? ChanYeol even did humanly impossible things like waking us up at five fucking am to keep you out of this.” JongDae said checking the charger too and trying to sound angry -even he felt kind of proud- while BaekHyun just shrugged. 

“I was in this from the start but it was easier like that and ChanYeol was just too nice with us, I couldn’t help it. And I’m scared, Dae, I really am but you know I’ll do anything for KyungSoo.” BaekHyun said seriously. “And I’m not going to die today.” 

JongDae understood then why BaekHyun did it and he realized something else. He grabbed the gun with both hands and pointed towards the door when a third crash was heard. “Baek, you should call ChanYeol. Tell him to bring his ass back in here.”  

BaekHyun grabbed his phone and dialed ChanYeol’s number. 

_ “BaekHyun?” _

“Come back home now, ChanYeol, come quickly.” BaekHyun said into the phone. “I need The Phoenix here because a Phoenix can’t die.” 

He ended the call just when the backdoor exploded and a group of masked men entered the room. 

He yelled at JongDae and both of them ran towards the living room. When they got there, some men followed them while the two of them went up the stairs in the lobby to the second floor. BaekHyun knew they were looking for KyungSoo so he shot them both on the legs to stop them from going further. 

On his left, JongDae shot twice but he missed and one man hit him in the back of his head making him lose balance. BaekHyun turned with his leg lifted and kicked the man in the face knocking the man to the ground. When he was about to go to JongDae to help him, someone pushed him from behind making him fall too. A foot was pressed on his back and he heard JongDae’s scream. 

“So this is the slut the Phoenix has been fucking, you’re prettier in person I must admit.” The man stepping on BaekHyun said while pressing harder. BaekHyun turned his head as much as he could and saw the man’s features because he wasn’t wearing a mask. He was tall and muscular, he seemed to be in his sixties and his face was covered in white scars. “And a feisty one too, you know how to fight don’t you?” He was running out of air and was starting to get dizzy. 

“Let him go!” JongDae yelled again. He was being held by two men grabbing his arms. When he saw that HyunSuk was hurting BaekHyun he threw his head back to hit one of the men on his side so he could free himself. After that, he reacted fast and hit the other man in the face with his elbow leaving him unconscious and then he picked up the gun that fell when they first hit him. 

In less than a second, he pointed the gun toward HyunSuk and shot him in the arm. 

HyunSuk roared and grabbed BaekHyun by his hair to making him stand up while staring at JongDae. “Why can’t I hurt him? Are you fucking him too?” 

BaekHyun took advantage of his new position and nudged HyunSuk in the stomach. When the man bended in pain, BaekHyun kneed him in the face breaking his nose. 

“Baek, here!” JongDae threw him another gun and they both started shooting at the men that were trying to kill them. 

HyunSuk wiped the blood out of his face and grabbed BaekHyun’s legs making him fall once again against the floor. For being an old man in his sixties, HyunSuk surely was strong. BaekHyun tried to kick him but the older man put his arm around his neck to stop him from moving. “Stop! Or I’ll break your pretty neck.” 

Another man taller than the rest restrained JongDae again and pointed a gun at his head. 

The rest of the men surrounded them and one of them took off his mask to speak. “Sir, we haven’t found the child. He must have sent him away.” 

BaekHyun relaxed a bit knowing that JunMyeon had managed to hide with KyungSoo. The man cursed and tightened up his grip on BaekHyun’s neck. “Where is the kid, sweetheart? I just want to play with him.”

BaekHyun tried to hit him again but the man was holding him back. “Tell me or I’ll kill your little friend here.” 

The man holding JongDae pressed he gun against his head and removed the safety lock. 

BaekHyun tried to fight back again when another loud noise was heard. 

The front door went down and ChanYeol appeared in what it used to be the doorframe looking like a demon from hell. His face held pure rage and when he saw BaekHyun in the grip of HyunSuk, he let out an animalistic growl. 

“Finally our main guest has arrived.” BaekHyun heard HyunSuk said. “You see, kid, you tried to take what belongs to me so I’m going to take what belongs to you.” 

ChanYeol walked toward them dodging the bullets that came his way with YiXing and MinSeok covering his back. 

JongIn and SeHun shot fire against the men who were aiming at them and ran after the ones who were trying to escape. LuHan went to JongDae to help him and HyunSuk aimed his gun toward ChanYeol when he got close enough.  

In the next three seconds, a lot of things happened. 

“No!” A lot of gunshots and two people engaged in a physical fight trying to disarm the other. Another gunshot was heard and a voice said they were all dead. 

ChanYeol yelled at BaekHyun to get down and both ChanYeol and HyunSuk shot at the same time when crawled away from the older man and covered himself.  

There was a second that felt like an eternity and BaekHyun felt a dead body falling right on his side. He was scared to look at it afraid to see a lifeless familiar face. But then a warm pair of arms grabbed him and his face met a strong chest a big hands caressed his hair. 

“BaekHyun, are you okay?” ChanYeol’s voice said in BaekHyun’s ears. “Baek, look at me…” BaekHyun slowly lifted his head and ChanYeol’s big eyes were staring at him full of worry. The tall man’s face had a thin burn and a cut on his lip but otherwise he looked uninjured. “Baek, you’re okay, we’re okay. It’s over, come here.” 

ChanYeol grabbed him by the armpits to help him stand up. BaekHyun looked around still a bit shocked and saw that all of his friends were okay. JongDae had a black eye and a cut on his temple; JongIn had an injured hand and bloodied pants; YiXing was breathing heavily but he and LuHan were the most unharmed of all.

MinSeok and SeHun had bloody knuckles and SeHun was with a bandage on his thigh. Then he looked down and saw that the body that felt next to him was HyunSuk with a bullet hole in his forehead. 

“Baek, answer me, are you okay?” ChanYeol repeat himself. BaekHyun nodded and softly answered a weak yes. “BaekHyun, where is KyungSoo?” 

BaekHyun pointed toward the second floor and grabbed ChanYeol’s hand before walking to the stairs together while the rest of them stayed there to check on the bodies and clean the mess. “In the bedroom with JunMyeon.” 

Both of them walked up the stairs and it felt like walking miles and the only thing that made BaekHyun focus was ChanYeol’s cold hand in his own. They kept holding hands till they reached ChanYeol’s office after what it felt like an eternity. Inside all of the things were thrown on the floor and all his papers were destroyed but the panel was intact. ChanYeol picked up his cellphone and dialed JunMyeon’s number. 

The man answered within the first ring. “ _ChanYeol_?”

“Jun, I’m outside with BaekHyun, it’s okay.” 

The call ended and BaekHyun counted his heartbeats until the panel slid to the side revealing a scared JunMyeon. He had a gun in his hand but let it fall onto the floor when he confirmed that it was only ChanYeol and BaekHyun waiting for him. “Thank god you’re okay. What about the kids? Are they…?” 

“They are fine, Jun, they’re all fine.” ChanYeol answered and another relieved sigh was heard from the doctor. BaekHyun hugged JunMyeon before he went inside the bedroom looking for his baby. 

“He’s sleeping.” JunMyeon said. “I didn’t want him to notice you weren’t here.” 

BaekHyun found KyungSoo sleeping with his baby butt up in the air sucking his thumb. He felt relief wash over him like a wave and a single tear fell down his face. “This baby sleeps so well” 

A thud was heard behind him a for a second he thought HyunSuk’s men were coming for him again and he grabbed KyungSoo trying to not wake him up but JunMyeon’s panicked yell made him stop before he went through the other door. 

“ChanYeol!” 

BaekHyun turned around and saw ChanYeol lying on the floor unconscious. He carefully left KyungSoo on the bed again and ran towards ChanYeol. JunMyeon was already on his side checking his vitals and looking for any wound. BaekHyun saw a dark stain on ChanYeol’s shirt and when he lifted the fabric he saw that the bulletproof vest he was wearing had a rip and there was blood oozing from the skin below. 

“It’s a bullet wound, he’s losing too much blood! Baek, go get YiXing!” JunMyeon said with urgently. 

 

-

 

It was completely dark in where he was. He couldn’t see anything but he wasn’t cold or hot and it actually felt nice as if he was floating in something soft. He couldn’t feel his legs or his arms because he felt so light. It was nice in there, it was calming and relaxing. There was a faint smell too, like strawberries and peaches. It was fruity and sweet. He really liked that scent because it meant something but couldn’t exactly remember what. 

He stayed like that for a while, floating in nowhere being surrounded by nice smells. After some time, he started hearing a voice but it was too low so he couldn’t hear what it was saying. The tone seemed familiar… it was light but raspy at the same time and it was very pleasant to hear. He wanted to stay like that with the smell and the voice and floating but suddenly he started falling after something fell onto his stomach causing him pain. 

ChanYeol woke up with a strong pain in his abdomen and everything else also hurt. He didn’t feel light anymore, he felt heavy and tired. His sight was blurry but it got clearer the more he blinked. It seemed like he was laying on a bed but it felt slightly uncomfortable. He tried to speak but his mouth felt like a desert and he noticed he was really thirsty. 

“ChanYeol?”

He turned his head towards the voice he heard when he was still asleep and saw a face looking at him with curiosity and relief. It was a young man with fading blond hair and small crescent eyes. He had a small patch on his cheek and was smiling at him. 

There was a soft giggle and when ChanYeol looked down, he saw a baby in the man’s lap who was chewing on a cloth baby book. The baby had dark hair and chubby cheeks. He was very cute. 

“I’m going to get JunMyeon, I’ll be back.” The man stood grabbing carefully the baby and the book and quickly left the room. 

When ChanYeol was left alone again, he remembered what happened and that the man with the baby was BaekHyun and KyungSoo. He was glad they were okay; it was the only thing he wanted. 

He tried to take a deep breath to see how hurt he was but when he did it he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He lifted his left arm to touch his navel but it also hurt to do that and just then he noticed he bandage on his elbow. He gave up and looked around the room instead.    

JunMyeon appeared through the door and was wearing his doctor’s gown. “Hey, welcome back, ChanYeol. You really scared the hell out of us the other day.” The man walked to them and sat on the bed next to him and started to check on him. “The man who attack you on the parking lot the day of the meeting, the one who try to stab you, remember that moment?” When ChanYeol nodded, JunMyeon continued checking on his wound. “Well, he managed to tear the thing a bit and such a luck you have that when HyunSuk shot you, the bullet went straight there.” He changed the bandages and checked the stitches before moving to ChanYeol’s arm.

“It feels like I have a giant metal ball in my stomach.” ChanYeol said slowly trying not to move that much. 

“Well, the bullet went through you but it ripped the muscle a bit and YiXing and I had to do an emergency surgery on you. You’re okay now, though.” JunMyeon said after he finished changing the bandage on his arm. “You were unconscious for two whole days. I’m pretty sure you’ll be okay in a week. Are you thirsty?” JunMyeon asked when ChanYeol licked his lips. 

ChanYeol nodded and JunMyeon helped him drink from a glass of water that was on the bedside table. “How did everything go?” ChanYeol asked feeling really tired after he drank. 

“Everything is okay. The guys eliminated all the threats and the remaining Blue Dragon members joined us, of course after YiXing talked to them.” JunMyeon smiled secretly. 

“That’s okay…” Then ChanYeol remembered something else. “Why did you tell BaekHyun the truth?” 

JunMyeon laughed at that. “I didn’t say a thing, child. That’s something you have to talk about with him. And I’m telling you, BaekHyun is really something. You’ll make such a power couple.” 

“What do you mean?” ChanYeol asked confused. 

BaekHyun chose that exact moment to enter the room again without KyungSoo this time. “Hi~ how are you feeling?” He asked ChanYeol. 

“I’ve been better.” ChanYeol answered. 

JunMyeon decided that it was time to leave so he grabbed his things and left after telling BaekHyun not to take long because ChanYeol still needed some rest. BaekHyun took a seat again in the armchair next to the bed. 

“So…”

“So~” BaekHyun smiled shyly and then he looked at ChanYeol with a remorseful expression. “I’m sorry ChanYeol, I haven’t being completely honest with you. I-”

“First tell me how you found out about me.” ChanYeol said. He was really curious about that. 

BaekHyun sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Well… I didn’t have a nice life before KyungSoo. My family didn’t love me, I didn’t have any friends and I did some bad things. I was really lost back then… One day, when I was 19 and homeless, I was in a club when I saw two men harassing a small weak boy. I thought ‘Hey, it’s not your problem, just go away’ but the boy was crying and I couldn’t let that happen. So I followed them when they dragged the boy outside and tried to hear what they were talking about. It happened that the boy was the son of a rich man and they wanted to ask money for his life but the boy insisted on saying that his dad wouldn’t pay a single penny for him. The two men got angry and one of them had a knife so I intervened and fought against them. Just so you know, I’m a second degree black belt at Hapkido.” BaekHyun said with a smirk and ChanYeol couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. 

“Let me guess…” ChanYeol said with a smirk. “That weak rich boy was JongDae?” 

“Yes! He explained to me that the men were runaways from a mafia organization and they wanted money to get out of the country. I saw the tattoos on both of their necks; it was a half-moon with a serpent. Since that day, Dae and I have been friends and he helped me a lot. He gave me a place to stay, a shoulder to cry on and a job in one of his dad’s companies but I was still such a pain in the ass. I left one day and we lost contact for like three months.” BaekHyun sighed with a crestfallen expression. “I was 23 when I met KyungSoo’s other dad, his name was JiSung and gosh he was such an idiot. We barely spoke and our relationship was just sex.” 

ChanYeol cleared his throat and BaekHyun blushed. 

“Okay so, when I found out about KyungSoo he didn’t even blink when he told me to get rid of ‘it’ and then he left. I was once again homeless and lost and I was going to be a dad. I called JongDae and ask for his help; at first I thought he was going to reject me and tell to fuck myself but he helped me again and lent me that apartment. And when I was there pulling my life together decided to live only for my baby. I worked until I was seven months far and saved all that money for KyungSoo.

One day I met JongIn in the apartment and he seemed like a nice guy. There was one time when JongIn was playing with KyungSoo but he shook him too much and Soo puked on him so he had to take his shirt out for me to wash it as an apology and I saw his phoenix tattoo. I already knew what that meant but JongIn had demonstrate that he was harmless so I didn’t said anything. JiSung found me one month after KyungSoo was born and wanted to take him away from me; JongDae grabbed KyungSoo and hid him so I could fight with JiSung but JongIn came to the rescue when he heard all the screaming and he made him leave. I thought that maybe JongIn had killed him because he was pretty beaten up but he came back again another day.

You need to know, ChanYeol, I would do anything for KyungSoo. Anything, no matter what. JongDae has always been a bit paranoid so he had a gun underneath his bed and I took it. JiSung threatened me and KyungSoo and I knew that if I let him go just with a warning, he would come back again so I killed him. I never told anyone about him and I covered my tracks because if I went to jail I would be separated from KyungSoo. Then life seemed to get a bit better; JongDae was my best friend and he worries about us a lot although he goes out a lot I still don’t know where the fuck he goes but he seems happy so whatever. JongIn was such a sweet friend and then SeHun came and he was also a very sweet man and they seemed to have some sort of relationship. I never asked about that and both of them never meant a threat to me or KyungSoo so I just went with it even though I knew what they were. 

When KyungSoo got sick I was really scared. I promise you I thought he would die and leave me alone and fucking JongDae wasn’t answering his fucking phone and I went to JongIn for help and I met you. Even in my panicked state I still could see the way JongIn and SeHun talked to you and about you with some kind of respect. And my daddy instincts told me that you were dangerous but not to me or my son and they were right.”

“They were right, I would never hurt you or KyungSoo.” ChanYeol said after listening to BaekHyun’s story. “But I still put both of you in danger.” 

“I knew that would happen sooner or later, I mean, I live next to a mafia member. But I never expect the Phoenix to come visit; I admit that was a shock but I was glad you did because you weren’t planning on coming back after that, were you?” BaekHyun said while pouting. 

“Yes, I still don’t know what came over me. One minute I was on my way home and then suddenly I’m playing peek-a-boo with the most precious baby I’ve ever seen.” ChanYeol confessed. “It was never my intention to involve you in all of this, BaekHyun, I’ve never would involve innocent people in this kind of life or put them in danger.” 

“I know that but ChanYeol I’m not as innocent as you think I am, haven’t you heard what I just said? I killed the biological father of my child!” BaekHyun said with a small frown. 

“And I’ve killed my own father, BaekHyun, as well as many other people. I’m a killer, I’m rotten. In my eyes you’re innocent, you’re pure, and you’re beautiful. It’s not about what you did, it’s about what you are and who you are.” ChanYeol said while closing his eyes. “A part of me tells me that I should convince you to leave with KyungSoo and live the quiet and peaceful life you had with him. I promised JongDae I would get out of your life once all of this ended. But the other part of me doesn’t want you to go away.” 

“Well, it isn’t nice that I get to decide what to do with _my_ life? It’s not up to you or JongDae, ChanYeol. He’s my best friend and I love him but he doesn’t get to decide what’s best for me and KyungSoo, I do. I know that if we stay, something bad could happen; but out there something bad could happen to us too. It’s a dangerous world outside and I know you may be dangerous but not to me.” BaekHyun said smiling sadly. “I know that we haven’t known each other for a long time but if you’ll have then I want to stay.”

The man opened his eyes and looked at BaekHyun. 

“Are you really sure you want to raise KyungSoo in this kind of life? You put yourself in all this trouble to keep him safe and now you want to stay with me?” ChanYeol said with a teasing smile. “Isn’t that a bit contradictory?” 

BaekHyun stuck out his tongue. “I know what I’m doing and I’m one hundred percent sure. If something like this ever happens again, I’m going to protect KyungSoo with all I have because I won’t die. And you’re going to be there too, right? Phoenix?” BaekHyun extended his hand toward ChanYeol and stare at him in the eyes. 

ChanYeol laughed sincerely like never before and reached to grab BaekHyun’s pretty hand. “JunMyeon was right about you, you know? You’re really something.” 

They both smiled at each other for a while until BaekHyun let go of ChanYeol’s hand and the man gave him a confused look. BaekHyun smiled at him and kneeled carefully on the bed trying not to hurt ChanYeol. He leaned slowly towards ChanYeol’s face and smiled the brightest smile just for him. “Thank you for caring so much for me and my baby and I’m sorry you got hurt because of it.” 

ChanYeol smiled at him the brightest BaekHyun had ever seeing him smile. “Thank you for appearing in my life and I’m sorry you got involved in all this.” 

BaekHyun leaned further and kissed ChanYeol in the forehead. “It’s okay, we’re okay.” 

“Sleep with me, please?” ChanYeol asked softly.

“Woah, I’m going to stop you right there now. Even if I think you’re like really hot I don’t think having sex with a wounded man is within my kinks.”

“What? No!” ChanYeol looked really scandalized with what he heard but he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “I mean literally sleeping with your eyes close and with clothes on.”

“Oh~ well, I can do that, yes.” BaekHyun had a light blush on his cheeks and avoided visual contact when he laid on the bed next to ChanYeol and covered himself slowly with the bedsheets. 

“You think I’m hot?” ChanYeol teased him. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know that already.” BaekHyun’s muffled voice came underneath the covers. 

ChanYeol sighed contently and grabbed BaekHyun’s hand again. He was really tired but he felt light again and all he wanted was to sleep for a bit more. Then another thought crossed his mind. “Wait, what kinks do you have?” 

“Sleep!”

 

-

 

A month later, after ChanYeol was completely recovered, he thought that maybe he should shoot both LuHan and JongDae for the greater good.

“But I’m telling you it’s not!”

“Why are fighting me on this!” 

“Because you’re stupid!” 

“And you’re not?!” 

After the events that occurred in the mansion, ChanYeol decided to move again into another place and LuHan took it personally because his security system had been violated two times and he couldn’t allow himself to fail a third time. 

So their new place had more defenses than the Blue House and everything would’ve been nice if only JongDae and LuHan wouldn’t stay in the same room. 

BaekHyun rolled his eyes at them and left the living room with KyungSoo to watch Zootopia in their room. ChanYeol wanted to follow them but he had to stay there and calm the fuck down the two of them. 

“I swear to god that if you say one more thing about Jon Snow and the fucking golden throne or whatever I’m going to shoot you both. Now shut up!” 

Both of them stayed silent but they were still throwing nasty looks at each other and as long as they didn’t make any noises it was all good. 

The group was having a meeting when they started with their petty discussion because ChanYeol wanted Oskar to ship him the new wares as soon as possible to establish their control over their new territory and wanted to review the operation with the rest of them. He was perusing the invoices while SeHun checked the packing list and they saw that everything was in place, he told him to send the order back to Oskar and tell him to do the shipment. 

MinSeok was going to receive the containers and then SeHun would check that everything was in order along with JongIn.

After checking some more points, all was done and they were free to go and ChanYeol dismissed them. He cleaned his desk and stood up stretching the muscles of his back. There was still a small tingle in his stomach from the operation but it wasn’t big or uncomfortable, it was just there. 

He walked towards BaekHyun’s room and found him sleeping with KyungSoo’s right side covered in pillows to avoid him rolling down the mattress. The movie they were supposed to be watching was still playing on the TV. He smiled at both of their sleeping forms and quietly made himself a space next to KyungSoo replacing the pillows with his large body. He turned off the TV and placed his arm on both KyungSoo and BaekHyun and thanked the gods to have arms long enough to be able to hug them both at the same time. 

After some time he fell asleep too. 

-

He was having a dream wherein rose petals were caressing his face. It was really soft and they smelled like strawberries. The petals touched his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally one petal settled itself on his lips. 

The tiny thing was a bit moist and it was really soft. More petals joined the first and then ChanYeol had his lips full of strawberry scented rose petals. 

He woke up feeling a bit confused because a strawberry scented rose petal was still on hi slips. Just after he completely woke up he realized that it wasn’t a petal. It was BaekHyun kissing him full on the lips. 

Of course ChanYeol didn’t stop him and he kissed him back moving his slips against BaekHyun’s. Then he remembered that KyungSoo had been sleeping with them before. He reluctantly separated himself from BaekHyun and stared at his lustful eyes while licking his lips and sat on the bed searching around looking for a tiny baby. “Where’s KyungSoo?” 

“Spending quality time with uncle JongDae and uncle MinSeok. The rest of the guys went to the movies and JunMyeon went to somewhere, I don’t know, we’re alone now. We should appreciate this rare moment.” BaekHyun whispered softly while he kneeled on the bed and moved until he was next to ChanYeol. 

ChanYeol understood what that meant and damn he wanted that too. They have share some kisses before and a few touches here and there and maybe some heavy petting but you could only afford so much intimacy in a house full of people and with a baby to take care of. 

“Come on, kiss me more, please.” BaekHyun pleaded and ChanYeol immediately obliged. 

They kissed hungrily for a while until ChanYeol used his tongue to poke into BaekHyun’s mouth and the smaller parted his lips gladly. Their tongues rubbed vigorously against each other and BaekHyun let out soft moans when ChanYeol ran his hands all over his body to make him sit on his lap and then sliding his hands slowly under his shirt. He wanted to hear more of those sounds BaekHyun made. 

He made a wet trail of open mouthed kisses down BaekHyun’s neck and bit softly at the skin in the junction of his neck and his shoulder. BaekHyun’s high pitched moan was enough to tell him to continue. 

“Off with this.” He said grabbing BaekHyun’s shirt and helped him pulled the fabric out of his body showing him the smooth skin of his torso for the first time ever. ChanYeol let more kisses on BaekHyun’s collarbones and a bite mark in the gap between them.

“You should take off yours too.” BaekHyun said breathlessly. 

ChanYeol quickly took his shirt off showing BaekHyun his body too. BaekHyun gaped at the sight of the Phoenix’s head on ChanYeol’s right shoulder. He kissed him there and then at then lapped his way up to the man’s earlobe. ChanYeol moaned deeply and leaned into BaekHyun making him fall back against the bed. 

They continued kissing while ChanYeol tugged at the hem of BaekHyun’s pants and then he slid the pajama pants down BaekHyun’s legs. 

When they first met each other BaekHyun was really skinny but now he gained weight and the added amount went to the right places like his thighs and ass. BaekHyun had a really beautiful body; he had broad shoulders and small waist; his hips were full and ChanYeol really loved BaekHyun’s thick thighs. 

ChanYeol smiled down at BaekHyun before he leaned in for a kiss and continued his way down through his chest and stomach, hearing the smaller soft pants while leaving butterfly kisses until he reached the hem of his boxers and kissed the hard bulge they were covering. 

“Oh god, what are you going to do?” BaekHyun asked feeling a bit dizzy. 

ChanYeol just smiled as an answer and slowly took off the last piece of fabric covering BaekHyun’s body. “You’ll see.” 

BaekHyun’s entire body was beautiful and ChanYeol couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. The curve of his dick was a masterpiece and it was so hard it looked painful. He grabbed both of BaekHyun’s legs and pushed them up until the knees touched his chest and he was low-key surprised at the man’s flexibility but that thought was quickly dismissed when BaekHyun’s hole appeared in sight. 

ChanYeol stared at the tiny hole that looked so small and tight. BaekHyun covered his red face in embarrassment and wiggled his body trying to make ChanYeol do something. 

The taller man licked his lips before leaning down touching the sensitive skin with his lips. “You are so beautiful down here too, Baek, so pretty.” BaekHyun groaned at the stimulation being so little yet so much. ChanYeol ran out of patience and gave a huge open mouthed kiss into BaekHyun’s little hole producing and very high pitched moan out of BaekHyun. 

ChanYeol got intoxicated into the taste and wanting to have more. He literally fucks his spit into BaekHyun’s hole pushing with his tongue through the tight ring of muscles. ChanYeol ate his ass like it was his last meal and BaekHyun desperate moans grew higher and higher. His hands found their way into ChanYeol’s hair and pulled hard causing ChanYeol to moan into his ass sending vibrations all over his body. 

“Oh m-my fucking god, ChanYeol, please…” BaekHyun was panting hard and had his eyes closed. He tried to reach out a hand to touch his dick at the pace ChanYeol was eating him out but the other man didn’t let him and used his hand instead. ChanYeol’s hand was big and rough and it squeezed his member so deliciously he was already leaking and could cum any time. “Please, I can’t… please~” 

ChanYeol stopped to look at BaekHyun and his dick twitched in his pants at the sight. BaekHyun face was distorted in pleasure, his lips were red because he bit on them too hard and his eyes were glassy with tears. His dick was an angry red and it was oozing with pre-cum. 

BaekHyun looked thoroughly fucked already and if that wasn’t the most sinful view ChanYeol has ever seen. 

“Please…” BaekHyun repeated and ChanYeol leaned in to kiss him again. 

“I’m on it, love, I’m going to make you feel real good.” 

ChanYeol towered over BaekHyun naked body and he took of his pants and his underwear in one go so fast BaekHyun didn’t notice when he was back kissing him hard. He tasted himself on ChanYeol tongue and it aroused him even more. 

BaekHyun pushed ChanYeol off of him carefully and smiled at the man’s confused frown. “Wait, I have this thing…” BaekHyun leaned towards the bedside table and ChanYeol notice a small red bottle of lube. “Knock yourself out unless you want to watch me fingering myself?” He asked with a teasing smile. 

ChanYeol was pretty sure his brain had a dead short but he recovered himself quickly. “Where did you get that?” 

“JongIn.” BaekHyun answered with a shrug and ChanYeol raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay then and as much I would love to watch you, I want to do it myself this time.” ChanYeol answered and BaekHyun handed him the bottle of lube. 

BaekHyun positioned himself in the bed while ChanYeol covered three of his fingers with the liquid. After that, he grabbed one of BaekHyun legs with his clean hand and spread them apart again to see his slightly swollen asshole. 

“I haven’t done this in a while so be gentle.” BaekHyun warned and ChanYeol kissed him in the lips again. 

“Of course I’ll be gentle, love.” 

ChanYeol circle the rim with his middle finger and slowly pushed it through the tightness causing BaekHyun to inhale sharply. He took his time letting BaekHyun adjust to the intrusion as he watched his finger disappearing inside him and then he slowly took out the finger to push it in again at the same slow pace. 

He did that a few times until BaekHyun asked for one more. ChanYeol obliged and put inside another finger and pushed both of them inside, scissoring the muscles to stretch them but it was still so tight. 

BaekHyun asked for more after a while and ChanYeol now had three fingers pushing deep into his hole, trying to reach as far as he could looking for that tiny spot inside him that would make his lover feel even better. BaekHyun moaned softly when ChanYeol pushed his fingers further inside and when he felt the small bump, BaekHyun’s high pitched moan was all he needed to hit that spot repeatedly again and again at a faster pace each time. 

BaekHyun bite down hard onto his lips trying to stop his moans but ChanYeol kissed him and told him to be as loud as he wanted. “I want to hear you, Baek.” 

The smaller man shook his head and stared at ChanYeol with teary eyes. “Channie, please, I want you now, please. I’m ready now.” 

ChanYeol nodded and retired his hand. He poured some more lube on his hand and pumped his dick a few times before he accommodate himself between BaekHyun legs and placed his dick right on BaekHyun’s entrance. “Are you ready?” He asked again. 

“Yes, please~” BaekHyun answered seductively. 

ChanYeol pushed himself slowly and he almost came right then. Just the tip was in but it felt so slick, tight and warm it was getting him dizzy. “God Baek, you’re so fucking tight.” He continued pushing slowly as BaekHyun squeezed his ass around ChanYeol’s dick making it impossible tighter. “Baek, relax, come on. Breath in, relax.” 

BaekHyun had a pained expression on his face but he did as he was told and relaxed after a couple of breaths. He could feel ChanYeol’s member pushing into him and it was painful but it also tingled inside. 

They stayed still for a few minutes after ChanYeol bottomed out waiting for BaekHyun to adjust at ChanYeol’s size –because the man who had a huge car and a huge house surprisingly had also a big dick- and then he gave him the signal to move. 

ChanYeol moved slowly at first and when BaekHyun’s moans were all from pleasure, he started to move faster. Only grunts and pants and thuds were heard for a while and both of them lost in each other’s pleasure. BaekHyun could feel him so deep into him and it felt so fucking good. 

BaekHyun moaned when ChanYeol found his sweet spot again and repeatedly slammed into with force. “There! Oh gosh, don’t stop!” ChanYeol aimed for that place with more intensity and BaekHyun’s moans grew louder. 

Everything was really hot and sensual and both of them were enjoying it a lot. ChanYeol leaned to kiss BaekHyun again and sucked on his tongue when BaekHyun opened his mouth. 

“BaekHyun, you feel so good!” ChanYeol said with a husky voice. 

BaekHyun moaned high before making ChanYeol to stop. The taller stared at him confused and BaekHyun blushed because of that. “I… I want to ride you.” He said and blushed even darker.  

“Ride  me  hard, baby.” ChanYeol kissed him hard and changed their positions. BaekHyun slowly let himself fall on ChanYeol’s member and he moaned when it reached even deeper than before. 

If ChanYeol thought that BaekHyun was beautiful all sprawled in his bed, he looked even more beautiful bouncing on his dick. He moved his hips very sensually and took ChanYeol very deep inside him. ChanYeol placed his hands on BaekHyun’s waist and helped him to get up and down. 

Every time BaekHyun bounced his dick did too and ChanYeol wrapped a hand around it and move at the same time the blond moved. 

“ChanYeol I’m going to… I’m goin to cum!” 

“Me too, Baek, cum with me. Let’s do it together.” ChanYeol tighten up his grip on BaekHyun’s dick and BaekHyun bounced faster. 

After a few seconds, both of them came. BaekHyun on ChanYeol’s hand and stomach and ChanYeol inside BaekHyun, filling him with his seed. 

BaekHyun leaned down laying on ChanYeol without caring the mess between them. Both of them were breathing heavily but they kissed each other’s faces lazily. Showing their affection and love. 

ChanYeol was still inside BaekHyun and when the latter leaned against him, he placed his hands on BaekHyun’s ass and softly massaged his buttocks. “I want you to know that I love a lot.” 

“Are you saying that to me or to my ass?” BaekHyun asked teasingly. 

“That’s a hard question, Baek.” ChanYeol teased earning himself a soft slap on the chest. He laughed and BaekHyun felt the vibrations of his chest.

“I love you too, ChanYeollie.” BaekHyun said and kissed him in the same place he hit him before.

“ChanYeollie? That’s new, I like it.” ChanYeol said and kissed BaekHyun’s temple and changed their positions so they could stare and each other’s eyes. BaekHyun moaned softly when ChanYeol got out of him and blushed because of that. “I really love you, BaekHyun. You appeared so suddenly and changed my life. You shine like the stars and you light up my heart so beautifully I wouldn’t know what to do if you leave now and leave me in the dark.” 

BaekHyun stared at him in silence for a second and then he started to cry. ChanYeol panicked because he thought he may have done something wrong but BaekHyun just kissed him hard again. “I-I love y-you too and so, so much it hurts!” He said in between sobs and ChanYeol hugged him tightly. 

“You’re such a crybaby, you know that?” He teased.

“I know! But how do y-you say such a thing like that expecting me n-not to cry?” BaekHyun retorted. 

“I love you, Baek.” 

“I love you too, Yeol.” 

“Baek?”

“Yes?” 

“How does Park KyungSoo sounds to you?” ChanYeol asked quietly.   
BaekHyun lifted his head so fast he hurt his neck but he stared at ChanYeol with those bright beautiful eyes of his. 

 

  
-

 

** Epilogue **

 

“Daddy?” The head of an eight year old appeared in the doorframe looking slightly confused and with a pout in his lips.

A man was sitting behind a desk looking through some files. His shares were having a fluctuation in the stock market and he wanted to see if it was okay to invest or not in some companies but right now that wouldn’t be possible since his son seemed to have some kind of trouble. 

“Hi Soo, what’s wrong?” 

The boy thought for a second before speaking again. “Appa told me to make you a drawing for your birthday but I don’t know what kind of drawing and he told me it should be a secret but what if you don’t like it? So I thought that I could ask you to tell me three things that you like and I would draw one of those things and it would still be a surprise for you because you wouldn’t know which one I chose.” 

ChanYeol raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. His son was really smart and he was so proud of him. 

“Well, in that case… first one, I think I would like a small drawing of you and your sister so I could keep it in my wallet. Second option… maybe a drawing of your favorite thing in the world so I could know what makes you happy every time I look at it. Third option… Mhh, what could be the third option?” ChanYeol made a thinking face. “Third option could it be a drawing of appa holding some flowers. You draw something like that once and it was really awesome.” 

KyungSoo made a face and looked down thinking for a moment. Then he looked up and his big eyes stared at ChanYeol again. “I like drawing appa because I love him but it’s difficult because appa is too pretty and the drawings never look the same as him.” 

ChanYeol laughed softly and put his face between his hands. “Yes it’s true that daddy is really pretty, but I know for a fact that when you succeed at something difficult then you become the best.” 

His son had a thinking face again and then smiled at him with that beautiful heart-shaped smile of his.  “Thank you, daddy. I think I’ve made my choice.” 

“You’re welcome, KyungSoo, good luck.”

The boy smiled again and then left with resolution written all over his face. 

ChanYeol sighed contently and came back to work just to be interrupted again a few minutes later. 

“Daddy?” A six year old girl appeared in the same exact spot KyungSoo was before. 

“Yes, YeoHyun?” ChanYeol asked while smiling.

The girl was eating something she had in her hands and smiled back at him. “I love you lots, daddy!” 

“I love you lots too, honey.” ChanYeol said and couldn’t help but laugh because he knew what was coming next. 

“Appa told me not to tell you, but he’s going to make your favorite cake for your birthday! I love cake lots too, daddy.” That funny daughter of his always told him she ‘love him lots’ before telling him something BaekHyun was trying to keep a secret. 

“Really? That’s very nice of him, thank you for telling me, Hyunnie.”

“Okie~” The girl left still eating whatever she had in her hands. 

ChanYeol stayed still for a moment because he knew what will happen next. He counted down the seconds and another head appeared in the doorframe. This head in particular was still as beautiful and enchanting as the first time and it still drove ChanYeol insane. 

“Whatever she told you, it’s not true.” BaekHyun said with a pout. 

“So you’re not making me a cake?” ChanYeol asked with a fake sad face. 

“I don’t know, I guess you’ll have to wait for your birthday to found out.” BaekHyun said and then he left saying something about snitches.

ChanYeol stared at the doorframe for a while and then he smiled to himself. 

 

Park ChanYeol was such a lucky man. 


End file.
